


Ładna panna młoda i darmowe drinki

by vickyan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, M/M, Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Carol Danvers, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark & Clint Barton Friendship, Tony Stark Has Issues, dużo przeklinania ups, to głównie wina barnesa nie patrzcie na mnie, z jakiegoś powodu Ryan Reynolds jest mężem Pepper
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyan/pseuds/vickyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony próbuje zarządzać firmą w strachu przed zabójczą asystentką, przygarnia pod swój dach człowieka-tragedię, dochodzi do siebie po wydarzeniach w Afganistanie i stara się cieszyć szczęściem kobiety, którą do niedawna uważał za miłość swego życia, a która teraz szczęśliwie wyszła za tego kolesia z filmu z Sandrą Bullock.</p><p>A potem poznaje barmana o pięknych oczach i wszystko szlag trafia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

Tony ładnie wyglądał i ładnie się uśmiechał, mocno ściskał dłonie ważnych panów i delikatnie całował dłonie ważnych pań. Zabawiał odpowiednie osoby krótką pogawędką po czym w porę uciekał pod wymyślonym pretekstem, zanim rozmowa zrobiła się nużąca. Zachowywał się ogólnie wzorowo, był przykładem dobrego wychowania i, cholera jasna, z całą pewnością zasłużył na drinka.

-Whisky – powiedział siadając przy barze.  
  
-Jakiej?

Tony machnął ręką.

-Dobrej. Byle szybko.

Zamoczył usta w alkoholu, uśmiechając się do Pepper, która stała w swojej długiej, opływowej, zdobionej kryształami białej sukni (Tony słyszał jakieś kobiety wymawiające nazwisko projektanta z czcią w głosie, ale było ono zbyt orientalne, by mógł je zapamiętać) i przyjmowała gratulacje od kolejnej ważnej osobistości, która nigdy wcześniej jej nie spotkała, ale „słynna Pepper Potts” wychodzi za mąż, więc trzeba tam być.

-Znasz pana czy pannę?

Tony otrząsnął się niemal wylewając na siebie drinka.

-Huh?

-Pytałem, czy jesteś gościem pana czy panny młodej – powtórzył barman głosem zdecydowanie zbyt głębokim jak na jego małą posturę. Był niski i chorobliwie chudy, ale miał miłą twarz, ładne niebieskie oczy i potargane blond włosy. Wyglądał raczej przyjemnie, więc Tony postanowił że no, w sumie czemu nie, chyba może dla odmiany porozmawiać z kimś kto nie jest otyłym senatorem lub jego żoną – bulimiczką.

-Panny.

-Rozmawiałem z nią. Miła. Pracujesz dla niej?

Tony prychnął cicho.

-Powiedzmy.

Barman patrzył wyczekująco. Tony przewrócił oczami.

-Pracowała dla mnie. Byliśmy parą. Potem ona została prezesem tej śmiesznej fundacji i przestała pracować dla mnie. Potem mnie rzuciła, bo „bardzo mnie kocha, ale trzeba mieć do mnie anielską cierpliwość”. Potem zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, a ona poznała tego gościa, jak mu tam…

-Ryan Reynolds.  
  
-Ta. Cokolwiek.  
  
-Czyli ty jesteś…  
  
-Tony Stark – powiedział, wyciągając rękę – miło poznać.

Blondyn uścisnął ją silniej, niż można by się spodziewać.

-Steve Rogers.

Tony uśmiechnął się zamyślony.

To nie było tak, że Tony nie cieszył się ze ślubu Pep. Albo że był zazdrosny. Od ich rozstania minęło sporo czasu, który był wypełniony szczerymi rozmowami, więc nie było między nimi niedokończonych spraw, starych żali, tęsknych spojrzeń czy drżenia dłoni. Nadal bardzo się kochali i utrzymywali stały kontakt – co działało Ryanowi na nerwy – ale to była miłość, która została wyprana z romantyczności i pożądania, aż została tylko troska i serdeczność. Między nimi było dobrze.

Nie chodziło też o jej męża. Znaczy, oczywiście, Tony’ego trochę bawiło że poważna businesswoman Pepper Potts wychodzi za jakiegoś aktorzynę. Ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc facet był w porządku i Tony wiedział, że bardzo mu na Pepper zależy, więc nie martwił się też ich tragicznym rozstaniem i raczej nie planował czasu na ocieranie łez Pep.

Problem był w tym, że siedział samotnie na ślubie swojej byłej. Powód całkowicie poważny i do przyjęcia. Siedział samotnie, jakby nadal nie ruszył się z punktu, w którym się rozstali, podczas gdy ona właśnie przyrzekła spędzić resztę życia z tym jakmutam. Jeżeli dołożymy do tego ogromny wysiłek, jaki Tony musiał włożyć w to, by zachowywać się godnie i nie zepsuć Pepper wyjątkowego dnia, to kierując się najprostszymi zasadami zdrowego rozsądku dochodzimy do wniosku, że Tony zasłużył nie tylko na drinka. Tony zasłużył na kilka butelek dobrego alkoholu.

-Steve… - zaczął Tony spoglądając na dno pustej szklanki – myślę, że musisz mi nalać. Ale tym razem więcej.

  
***

  
Tony obudził się przekonany, że coś wlazło mu do ust i tam zdechło. Oraz, że podczas gdy on spał twardym snem jakiś bezdomny (typ konesera etanolu) włamał się do jego domu i spał w jego łóżku.  
Nadal miał na sobie garnitur, który ubrał na wesele Pepper. Zaczął w panice przeszukiwać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu telefonu – musiał zadzwonić i upewnić się, że w stanie błogości (przyjął już do wiadomości fakt, że nigdy nie było żadnego martwego zwierzęcia ani bezdomnego, a jedynie jego stara przyjaciółka whisky) nie zrujnował Pepper Wielkiego Dnia.  
  
Telefonu brak.  
  
Przeszukał wszystko, łącznie z łóżkiem, podłogą i szafami raz jeszcze.  
  
Nie ma telefonu, portfela, dokumentów, nic. Przeszedł bardzo powoli do łazienki, opłukał twarz i starał się uspokoić oddech. Zawsze powstrzymywał tak ataki paniki. Lub wymioty. W tej sytuacji – oba naraz. Jego pierwszą myślą była Pepper – pojedzie do Pepper, ona wszystko naprawi, przecież ona zawsze wszystko naprawia. Ale Pepper leciała właśnie gdzieś w stronę Fidżi czy innego beznadziejnie oklepanego miejsca na podróż poślubną.  
  
Tony rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic, stwierdzając, że w takim odorze i tak nie da się myśleć. Stał nieruchomo pod strumieniem wody dopóki nie przestało mu się kręcić w głowie. Wtedy dopiero otworzył oczy i sięgnął po żel.  
  
Sapnął, gdy zauważył na wyciągniętej ręce napis : JEŚLI ZNALAZŁEŚ – ZADZWOŃ i nieznany mu numer telefonu (co prawda Tony znał tylko numer Rhodeya, Pepper i swojej nowej asystentki, ale to inna sprawa).  
  
-Uch. Znalazłem poszlakę.  
  
Do wykonania napisu użyto markera permanentnego, więc nie rozmył się od wody, ale Tony i tak umył się pospiesznie, uważając na rękę. Wyszedł, wytarł się i nie przemęczając się za bardzo ubieraniem, wyruszył na poszukiwanie zapasowego telefonu. W tym cholernym domu muszą być przecież jakieś zapasowe telefony.  
Po kilku minutach znalazł telefon wiszący na ścianie.  
  
-Telefon domowy – szepnął do siebie – Nie wiedziałem, że mam telefon domowy. Ciekawe.  
  
Wykręcił numer, czekając na wciśnięcie ostatniej liczby bezsensownie długo, aż zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma sensu budować napięcia, skoro jest sam.  
Po czterech sygnałach odezwał się głos. Męski. Głęboki. Bardzo miły. I naprawdę, kurwa, głęboki.  
  
-Tak, słucham?  
  
Tony zmrużył oczy. Znam ten głos, pomyślał. Skąd ja go, cholera, znam?  
  
-Uh… Kto mówi?  
  
Kilka sekund ciszy.  
  
-Nie wiesz, do kogo dzwonisz?  
  
-Nie.  
  
Znowu krótkie milczenie.  
  
-Tony, prawda?  
  
-Tak! TAK! Świetnie! – Stark niemal podskoczył z radości – Znalazłem cię. Świetnie. Ale kim jesteś?  
  
-Steve.  
  
Tym razem to Tony zamilknął.  
  
-Steve Rogers – powtórzył miły głos.  
  
-Chudzielec z baru!  
  
Nerwowy śmiech po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
  
-Nno, no tak. Pewnie chcesz odzyskać swoje rzeczy?  
  
-Masz moje rzeczy?  
  
-Nic nie pamiętasz?  
  
-Nie.  
  
Tym razem w śmiechu było więcej wesołości.  
  
-Słuchaj, Steve. Może pójdziemy na kawę, oddasz mi mój telefon i powiesz, co spieprzyłem?  
-Yhm. Kiedy?  
-Jak najszybciej.  
  
Steve zawahał się.  
  
-Dobra, w porządku. Gdzie?  
  
-Starbucks. Środkowy Manhattan – rzucił najbliższą mu znaną kawiarnię.  
  
-Co prawda darzę wszystkie sieciowe kawiarnie niechęcią, ale w przypadku takiego kryzysu…  
  
-Do zobaczenia? Za godzinę?  
  
-Do zobaczenia, Tony.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dużo Clinta i jego przyjaźni z Tonym, bo ich przyjaźń jest //bardzo ważna//.  
> Bety, jak zwykle, brak, więc przepraszam za błędy (czym jest interpunkcja lol).

Tony poczuł wodę wdzierającą się mu do gardła, oczu, nosa.  
O Boże, o mój Boże, znowu mu to robią, znowu chcą go zniszczyć, _znaleźli go,_ po tylu latach go znaleźli i będą się mścić i będą podtapiać go dopóki nie będzie miał już sił, dopóki jego płuca stwierdzą, że już nie warto, tym razem go mają i –

Tony wiedział, że to nieprawda. Wiedział, że jest w domu, bezpieczny, ale strach mówił mu co innego, mówił, że jeżeli otworzy oczy to znowu będzie w jaskini, otoczony wrogimi twarzami, które będą wykrzywiać się we wstrętnych uśmiechach, gdy zobaczą jak bardzo się _boi_.

- _CLIIINT!_ – zdołał krzyknąć i miał nadzieję, wielka, wielką nadzieję, że Clint go usłyszy, bo poza nim nie ma nikogo, kto może mu teraz pomóc, _nikogo_ , Rhodey jest daleko, Tony jest przekonany, że Rhodey jest daleko stąd a poza nim tylko Clintowi ufa, więc jeżeli Clint go nie usłyszy, to ma przesrane, nikt inny po niego nie przyjdzie, nikt.

_Clint, Clint, Clint, kurwa, Clint, chodź tutaj, Clint, proszę cię._

Tony poczuł silne ręce chwytające go za ramiona i nie wiedział, czy ma się bać czy czuć ulgę, nie wiedział kto to jest, bo się topił, znowu był pod wodą i nic nie widział, i nic nie słyszał.  
Poczuł, że jest wyciągany z wody i nie wiedział, czy ktoś go ratuje, czy to tylko przerwa, żeby zaraz dojebać mu bardziej, poczuł jak dotyka plecami zimnej powierzchni i nie wiedział, czy to kafelki w jego własnej łazience czy kamień w jaskini.

Poczuł jak ktoś owija go ręcznikiem i pomyślał, że terroryści chyba nie przejmowaliby się okrywaniem go, szczególnie, że ręcznik był suchy, ciepły i miękki.

-Anthony? Anthony spójrz na mnie – powiedział znajomy głos i Tony poczuł pewne, miłe dłonie na policzkach – Anthony otwórz oczy, to ja.

Tony chciał otworzyć oczy, bo strach opadał, bo głos był znajomy i tak, był tego całkiem pewien, Clint był jedyną osobą na świecie, która uparcie nazywała go _Anthonym_ , ale bał się, strasznie się bał, że jak otworzy oczy to znowu tam będzie, w tej ciemnej, brudnej jaskini, nie chciał, nie chciał znowu tam być.

-Anthony oddychaj. Oddychaj ze mną, dobra? Będę odliczał od dziesięciu w dół, a ty oddychaj.

Tony bał się mówić, ale pokiwał głową.

-Dziesięć…

Płytki, oddech.

-Dziewięć…

Kolejny, trochę głębszy.

-Osiem…

Rzęził, ale oddychał.

-Siedem…

Czuł oddech Clinta na twarzy i łatwiej mu było wypuścić powietrze.

-Sześć…

Wziął zbyt głęboki oddech i zakaszlał.

-Pięć…

Kolejna próba. Trochę lepiej.

-Cztery…

Porządny, głęboki oddech.

-Trzy…

Tony zaczął się uspokajać.

-Dwa…

W porządku, jest dobrze, może oddychać i _nic mu nie grozi_.

-Jeden…

Tony powoli wypuścił powietrze i otworzył oczy.

Był w domu. Był we własnej łazience, brał kąpiel i przysnął w wannie, tylko tyle.  Przed sobą miał Clinta, który klęczał i wyglądał na zmartwionego. Tony był nagi, miał tylko ręcznik na ramionach i być może powinien być zawstydzony, ale nie był, bo Clint widywał go w gorszych sytuacjach.

-Anthony, jesteś ze mną?  
  
Tony pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Clint.  
  
-Ta, jest okej.  
  
-Kurwa, stary, wystraszyłeś mnie. Chodź, wstawaj, damy ci jakieś ubranie, brzydalu. Przytyłeś ostatnio?

Kochany Clint.

-Ta, może, nie wiem – Tony słaniał się trochę na nogach, więc Clint trzymał go mocno, prowadząc do sypialni – Możliwe, że zacząłem trochę przesadzać z piwem.  
  
-Nie będę cię targał do sypialni jak dorobisz się piwnego brzucha, wiesz? Będziesz musiał radzić sam.  
  
Clint posadził Tony’ego na łóżku.  
  
-Ubierz się – powiedział, rzucając mu podkoszulkę i bokserki - Może powinienem zaprosić cię na kolację? Wiesz, zanim znowu będę cię niósł nagiego do łóżka?

Tony zaśmiał się cicho, wchodząc do łóżka. Clint żartował i dogryzał, ale był zmartwiony i dbał o Tony’ego. Był jedyną osobą, która po odejściu Pepper wyraziła chęć pomocy. Być może dlatego, że sam jej potrzebował (co przez jakiś czas dobijało Tony’ego – że nie robi tego, bo mu zależy, tylko dlatego, że czegoś od niego chce; dopiero potem, kiedy byli już naprawdę blisko a Tony przestał obawiać się nazwania go swoim przyjacielem, pomyślał, że tak, Clint pomógłby mu bezinteresownie, był taką osobą), ale to bez znaczenia, Tony był wdzięczny, bardzo wdzięczny.

Jego porwanie miało miejsce, lata temu, _lata_ , i prawdopodobnie Tony powinien już wydobrzeć – i było dobrze, dopóki była przy nim Pepper. Miał ją i czuł się bezpiecznie. Stracił ją, a samotność i strach uderzyły go z niewyobrażalną siłą.

Clinta poznał przypadkiem, kiedy jego uzależnienie od kofeiny dawało się we znaki a nie znalazł jeszcze automatu do kawy (na pewno gdzieś go miał, na pewno miał więcej niż jeden, ale gdzie? nie wiedział, nigdy nie musiał się tym przejmować, bo miał Pepper). Clint miał tymczasową pracę w pobliskiej kawiarni, był chyba jedyną osobą z zapotrzebowaniem na kofeinę większym niż Tony’ego, pił kawę prosto z dzbanka i umiał sobie radzić z atakami paniki.

W pewnym momencie (Tony nie był pewny w którym, bo stało się to bardzo płynnie, Clint i tak spędzał znim prawie cały swójczas) Clint się wprowadził. Tony’emu to nie przeszkadzało, cieszył się, że ma towarzystwo. Clint się nie narzucał, bo nie musiał. Tony nie znał wielu ludzi, z którymi lubił przebywać. Takich, którzy lubili przebywać z nim, było jeszcze mniej.

Clint rzucił się na łóżko obok niego, oparł się na łokciu i zmrużył oczy.  
  
-Co?  
  
Clint się wyszczerzył.  
  
-Tonybear, misiu, czegoś mi nie mówisz.  
  
-Tonybear?  
  
-No, dawaj, wiesz o co mi chodzi.  
  
-Ale, Clint, Tonybear?  
  
-Żabciu, cukiereczku, słoneczko, WSZYSTKO JEDNO, ANTHONY! Byłeś na randce.  
  
Tony wywrócił oczami.  
  
-Serio, teraz chcesz o tym rozmawiać?  
  
-Tak, wygląda mi to na dobry moment.  
  
Tony westchnął.  
  
-Jak się sprawdza aparat? 

Clint nie słyszał. Stracił słuch stosunkowo niedawno (miał tendencję do skakania z wysokich budynków, bycia blisko eksplozji i wdawania się w konflikty z rosyjskimi pseudogangsterami w dresach; pewnego dnia po prostu wrócił do domu zakrwawiony i nie słyszał – poszedł do lekarza i dostał aparat słuchowy, którego postanowił nie nosić, za co Tony go nie winił, ale potem Tony zbudował mu nowy, niewidoczny, lepszy i _wkurzało go_ to, że Clint uporczywie go gubił) , ale znał język migowy i umiał czytać z ruchu ust. Clint umiał robić dużo dziwnych rzeczy. Rzucać nożami, na przykład. Albo wyginać swoje ciało w niemal niemożliwy sposób. Albo strzelać z łuku. Raz przyszedł do Tony’ego i zapytał, czy ten może mu zrobić kilka tytanowych strzał i łuk: „wiem, misiu, że nie robisz już broni, ale serio by mi się to przydało, więc może..?”  Tony nawet nie pytał po cholerę bariście strzały _z tytanu._ Clint miał po prostu naprawdę dziwne życie.

-Świetnie, inaczej bym nie przybiegł, prawda? Nie rozpraszaj mnie. Mów mi o nim.  
  
-To nie była randka, Clint – zajęczał Tony i schował się pod kołdrą – Załatwialiśmy sprawy.  
  
-Jakie sprawy?  
  
-Upiłem się na weselu Pepper, a on uratował mnie, zanim się ośmieszyłem. Zabrał mi telefon i portfel, żebym nie wpadł na żaden głupi pomysł i odesłał do domu. Potem chciał mi tylko oddać moje rzeczy.

Clint zmarszczył czoło.  
  
-I co robiliście?  
  
-Poszliśmy na kawę.  
  
-Czyli w podziękowaniu kupiłeś mu kawę, wziąłeś co twoje i poszedłeś, tak? Z tego co mówiła Natasha…  
  
-Dlaczego Natasha o wszystkim ci mówi?  
  
-Jesteśmy założycielami i połową członków Grupy Wsparcia Przyjaciół Anthony’ego Starka. Mówimy sobie dużo rzeczy.

Natasha była nową asystentką Tony’ego. Piękna, niesamowicie mądra, ruda. Jak Pepper, ale bardziej śmiercionośna. Dobrze się z Clintem dogadywali.

-O mój Boże…  
  
-No, więc?  
  
-Porozmawialiśmy trochę. Zamówiliśmy kolejne kawy, poszliśmy do parku…  
  
-Brzmi jak randka.  
  
-… i więcej się nie spotkamy.  
  
-Dlaczego?  
  
-On mnie chyba nie lubi.  
  
-No, pewnie dlatego spędził z tobą pół dnia. Bo nie może cię znieść.  
  
-Nie, nie rozumiesz, po prostu…

Po prostu Steve nie był kimś dla niego. Był jedną z najsłodszych, najgrzeczniejszych i najbardziej idealistycznych osób jakie Tony poznał i wiedział, wiedział, że takie osoby nie mogą znieść cynizmu i sarkazmu w oferowanych przez niego dawkach. Pepper nie zniosła. Rhodey znosił, ale w ograniczonym wymiarze czasu. Clint znosił zadziwiająco dobrze, ale Clint był dziwny.

-… on po prostu nie jest zainteresowany.  
  
Clint przerzucił ramię przez pierś Tony’ego i przytulił go mocno.  
  
-Dobrze, że masz mnie.  
  
Tony uwolnił się z uścisku z udawanym obrzydzeniem.  
  
-Uch, ty pedale zajebany, wychodź z mojego łóżka.  
  
Clint zaśmiał się, ale posłuchał.

-Mam jutro turniej strzelniczy. Chcesz popatrzeć jak wygrywam?  
  
Ach, więc po to były te strzały. Ale i tak, _tytanowe_?  
  
-A skąd wiesz, że wygrasz?  
  
Clint wzruszył ramionami.  
  
-Zjadam takich leszczy – powiedział, przeciągając się.  
  
Tony się zaśmiał.  
  
-Jasne, spoko.

Clint pokiwał głową i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
  
-Misiu? – zawołał za nim Tony.  
  
-No?  
  
-Dzięki.

 


	3. #3

Steve obracał w palcach wizytówkę. Białą, prostą, wydrukowaną na drogim papierze. Tony Stark, głosiła i podawała numer telefonu. Nic więcej, żadnego wyjaśnienia, tytułu, nazwy firmy. No bo po co, pomyślał Steve. Kto nie znał Tony’ego Starka?  
  
-To co zwykle prosz!  
  
-Ile razy mam ci mówić, że to nie Starbucks? – Steve schował pospiesznie wizytówkę i zaczął robić kawę. Bucky uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, opierając się o ladę.  
  
-Nie masz tu za wiele roboty, co?  
  
Steve wzruszył ramionami.  
  
-To mały lokal.  
  
Steve był zajętym człowiekiem. Pracował w kawiarni przed południem, jako barman wieczorami, popołudniami miał lekcje rysunku. Chociaż, jak twierdził Bucky, sam mógłby je dawać.  
  
-Może zaprosisz tu tego faceta z niedzieli? Skoro, no wiesz, nigdy nie masz czasu, żeby umówić się z nim kiedy indziej. – Bucky rzucał mu bardzo sugestywne spojrzenie typu „nie szukaj wymówek, Stevie”.

Możliwe, że Steve zarumienił się lekko na myśl o spotkaniu z Tonym. Odrobinę, być może.

-Nie – odpowiedział krótko, podając Bucky’emu jego kawę.  
  
Bucky westchnął teatralnie.  
  
-Dlaczego? Jest brzydki? Stary? Śmierdzi?  
  
-Nie, nie i nie. Chociaż, czekaj. Jest sporo starszy.  
  
-Ile ma lat?  
  
Sprawdź sobie na Wikipedii, miał ochotę odpowiedzieć.  
  
-Nie wiem. Po trzydziestce, przed czterdziestką.

Bucky zaśmiał się.  
  
-Steve, wszyscy wiedzą, że tacy są najlepsi. Możesz mi go oddać, skoro ci nie zależy?  
  
-A spadaj.

Bucky trącił go lekko w ramię.  
  
-Przestań. Zadzwoń.  
  
-Dlaczego ci tak zależy?  
  
-Bo go lubisz! Dlaczego się tak wzbraniasz?

Och, zróbmy listę, pomyślał Steve. Tony jest przystojny. Bardzo. Mógłby mieć każdego, myśli Steve, absolutnie każdą piękną kobietę i każdego pięknego mężczyznę. Dalej! Jest geniuszem, jedną z najbardziej światłych, żyjących osób. Jest obrzydliwie, obrzydliwie bogaty.

I był bardzo miły. Steve był pewien, absolutnie pewien, że Tony z grzeczności postawi mu kawę, weźmie swoje rzeczy i pójdzie wynaleźć lek na AIDS, czy czym tam aktualnie się zajmował. Ale Tony został i był miły, i zabawny, i ani przez chwilę nie traktował Steve’a z góry, tylko śmiejąc się przepraszał za swoje pijackie wybryki i mówił, że „to jeszcze nic, gdybyś tylko widział mnie w Wiedniu w 2001…”. Steve zaśmiał się cicho na wspomnienie tego, jak Tony poprosił go, żeby ten odwrócił od niego uwagę, bo kilka osób przy sąsiednim stoliku szeptała konspiracyjnie, przypatrując się mu. Steve z premedytacją przewrócił stolik i wpadł jeszcze na kilka osób, przepraszając głośno tak, żeby Tony wyszedł z kawiarni niezauważony.  
  
-Cudowne! – krzyknął do niego, śmiejąc się w głos – O Boże, Steve, jesteś genialny!  
  
Koszula Steve’a pokryta była kawą, bitą śmietaną i karmelem, ale było warto.

-Szczerzysz się do siebie – głos Bucky’ego przywrócił go do rzeczywistości – Steve, zachowujesz się jak zakochana piętnastolatka. To obrzydliwe. Uduszę cię, jak do niego nie zadzwonisz.  
  
-Nie mogę.  
  
-Bo?  
  
-Buck, to nie jest ktoś dla mnie. On jest jakieś sto lig nade mną.  
  
-Przystojny?  
  
-Bardzo.  
  
-To jeszcze nic nie znaczy.  
  
-James - Steve zaczął się denerwować – nie chodzi tylko o to. Ten facet nie ma czego u mnie szukać.

Bucky wykrzwił się.  
  
-James, huh? Robi się poważnie – powiedział, nadal wykrzywiając usta w uśmiechu – Może lubi młodszych.  
  
-Jeżeli lubi młodszych, to weźmie sobie modela Calvina Kleina, nie mnie.  
  
-Ty tak serio?  
  
-Bardzo serio.

Bucky upił łyk kawy i zmrużył oczy.  
  
-Mam dość zgadywania – stwierdził i spojrzał na Steve’a wyczekująco. Steve westchnął, wyjmując z kieszeni wizytówkę i wręczając mu ją niechętnie.

Bucky zamrugał kilkakrotnie.  
  
-Żartujesz.  
  
-Nie.  
  
-Ale… Steve, Tony Stark? TEN Tony Stark?  
  
-Tak, ten Tony Stark, zamknij się już – syknął, wyrywając Bucky’emu wizytówkę. Półświadomie wyprostował zagięte rogi i wygładził papier, jakby był czymś bardzo, bardzo cennym.

-Jak ty nie zadzwonisz, to ja to zrobię – powiedział Bucky, tym razem śmiertelnie poważnie. – Stevie, ten facet to mokry sen połowy świata a ty masz jego wizytówkę!  
  
-Co z tego?  
  
-Steve, naprawdę myślisz, że Tony Stark daje swoją wizytówkę każdemu barmanowi, który go upije?  
  
-Nie?  
  
-Nie – potwierdził Bucky, celując w niego palcem - Skoro ci ją dał, to chce, żebyś zadzwonił. Steve, kurwa, Tony Stark!  
  
-Przestań!  
  
-Po prostu zadzwoń, Steve. Polubiłeś go. Gdyby nie był sławny, nawet byś się nie zastanawiał.

Steve niechętnie przyznał mu rację. I wyciągnął telefon.

 

***

Tony był w dobrym miejscu. Gdzieś w górach. Ostre słońce odbijało się od resztek śniegu, trawa zieleniała, kwiaty zaczynał kwitnąć. 

-Panie Stark.

Cisza, spokój. Gdzieś w oddali widział śliczną, drewnianą chatkę a za nią stado owiec. Barton gdzieś się zgubił, niebo było błękitne, a Tony chciał zostać tam na zawsze.

-STARK!

Tony otworzył oczy tylko po to, żeby zaraz je zamknąć. Siedział przy stole pełnym białych, starych facetów, którzy dyskutowali o przyszłości jego firmy i starali się wmówić mu, że wiedzą, co jest dla niego najlepsze i co powinien robić ze swoim życiem, żeby ich portfele zwiększały swoją objętość. Obok niego siedziała Natasha. Wyglądała na raczej niezadowoloną, ale nie bardziej, niż zwykle. Więc to spotkanie chyba nie było aż tak ważne.

Tony przetarł oczy i przeciągnął się.  
  
-Mogę wyjść? – zapytał.  
  
-Panie Stark, chyba nie zdaje sobie pan sprawy z powagi sytuacji…  
  
-Ach, ach, ach, nie pytam ciebie, staruszku – zaprotestował Tony, wyciągając palec w stronę kogoś wyjątkowo białego, wyjątkowo starego i ubranego w wyjątkowo brzydki garnitur i patrząc błagalnie na Natashę – Pytam panny Romanoff, mojej, aktualnie, ulubionej rudowłosej na tym świecie, bogini przemierzającej ten świat, anioła w ludzkiej formie?

Natasha uniosła brew i wzruszyła ramionami.  
  
-I tak wszystko robię za ciebie.  
  
-Na pewno za mało ci płacę.  
  
-Owszem – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Tony miał szczęście do rudych asystentek. Może powinien mianować Natashę dyrektorem naczelnym. Ostatnim razem zadziałało to nie najgorzej.

Przeszedł się powoli w stronę kuchni i zrobił sobie kawę. Dzbanek był pusty, więc Bartona nie było w pobliżu. Może znowu siedzi w jakimś kontenerze, pomyślał Tony, opierając się o blat i włączając telefon. Cztery wiadomości głosowe.

_Stark, musisz mnie odebrać z posterunku? Serio, Anthony, jesteś moim jednym telefonem, proszę cię. Weź pieniądze na kaucję!_

-Uhm, nie – mruknął Tony i zaczął odsłuchiwać kolejnej.

_Z tym więzieniem to nieaktualne. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z jakimś gangiem. Chyba są zamieszani w handel ludźmi, ale wyciągnęli mnie zza kratek i raczej nikogo po drodze nie zabili. Zamów tajskie na kolację._

Tony westchnął ciężko i włączył trzecią wiadomość.

_Uch, właśnie próbowano mnie sprzedać. Po tym wszystkim, wyobrażasz sobie? Siedzę właśnie w kontenerze. Nie chcę, żeby mnie sprzedali, Anthony, ale kontener to dobra kryjówka. Pamiętaj o tajskim._

-Boże, Boże, Boże… - Tony przetarł twarz dłonią i wybrał ostatnią wiadomość – Błagam, tylko nie Barton…

 _Cześć, Tony. Zastanawiałem się, czy miałbyś ochotę może gdzieś jeszcze ze mną wyskoczyć. Mówi Steve! Ta, uhm, no właśnie, mówi Steve, wiesz, ten miły barman, z którym podawałeś turystom złe kierunki i wpychałeś się na wszystkie ich zdjęcia?_ – Tony usłyszał ciche „robiliście to? Boże, Steve” mówione przez kogoś innego i „och, zamknij się, Barnes” wysyczane w odpowiedzi przez Steve’a – _Uch, no. To daj mi znać, gdybyś znalazł chwilę. Do usłyszenia, Tony._

Tony stał przez chwilę, gapiąc się na telefon. Odsłuchał wiadomości jeszcze raz, potem jeszcze raz. Zadzwonił do Clinta.

-Anthony? – odezwał się po kilku sygnałach Clint, szepcąc konspiracyjnie – Chcesz mnie uratować?  
  
-O niczym innym nie marzę. W którym kontenerze siedzisz?  
  
-Ach, no właśnie, to może być mały problem.  
  
-Clint? – Tony uniósł brew i miał nadzieję, że brzmi groźnie.  
  
-Nie złość się? – Clint brzmiał niepewnie. Pewnie zrobił coś okropnego, pomyślał Tony. Stracił nogę. Albo wzrok. Znalazł kolejnego psa. Przespał się z Paris Hilton.  
  
-Clint, gdzie jesteś?  
  
Clint wydał z siebie cichy bełkot.  
  
-Gdzie?  
Tony usłyszał smutne westchnięcie po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
  
-W New Jersey.  
  
-GDZIE?!

***

-Jestem tobą bardzo, bardzo rozczarowany, młody człowieku – powiedział Tony poważnym tonem, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. Oderwał na chwilę wzrok od drogi i spojrzał na Clinta. – Bardzo.  
  
-Kocham cię? – spróbował Clint a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nadzieja – Bardzo, bardzo cię kocham, proszę cię nie wyrzucaj mnie z domu, nie chcę zamieszkać w kontenerze?  
  
-Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Teraz mam.

Tony jeszcze raz spojrzał na Clinta i westchnął głośno.  
  
-Wyglądasz okropnie – stwierdził. I miał rację. Clint był pokryty brudem, pyłem i krwią, miał podbite oko i spuchniętą wargę, a jego włosom bliżej było do czerni niż blondu.  
  
-I do tego śmierdzę – dodał Clint i rozłożył się wygodniej – I chyba mam wstrząśnienie mózgu.  
  
-Tylko nie rzygaj.  
  
-Już rzygałem - powiedział Clint i uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby był z siebie bardzo dumny.  
  
Tony westchnął ponownie.  
  
-To wygląda gorzej, niż zwykle. Mogłeś powiedzieć, przyjechałbym wcześniej.  
  
Clint wzruszył ramionami.  
  
-Wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz. Bo bardzo mnie kochasz? I brakowałby ci mnie, gdybym zniknął?

Tony przewrócił oczyma i strzelił Clinta w tył głowy.  
  
-Aw, Anthony…  
  
-Steve zadzwonił.  
  
-Steve? – zapytał Clint, wyraźnie ożywiony – Steve jestem-chudy-ale-słodki Steve? Steve byłem-dla-ciebie-miły-bez-powodu Steve? Steve nie-próbowałem-cię-przelecieć-ani-wykorzystać Steve? Steve -  
  
-Clint, wystarczy.  
  
-Miałem jeszcze kilka – powiedział, wzruszywszy ramionami – Co mówił?  
  
-Brzmiało to jak zaproszenie.  
  
-Na randkę? A ty, oczywiście, zgodziłeś się?  
  
-Jeszcze nie oddzwoniłem.  
  
-Co? Dlaczego?  
  
-Bo chciałem zapytać co o tym myślisz i okazało się, że jesteś W NEW JERSEY?!

Clint pokiwał głową z powagą. Wyglądał idiotycznie.  
  
-Szukasz u mnie porad miłosnych?  
  
Tony prychnął.  
  
-Tylko dlatego, że Pepper jest na Bali, a Natasha próbuje zarządzać moją firmą.  
  
-Myślałem, że Pepper jest na Fidżi?  
  
-Bez znaczenia, Barton.

Clint pokiwał głową i zmarszczył brwi. Wpatrywał się przed siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, zamyślony.  
-No więc tak. Mam dla ciebie radę.  
  
-Słucham, mędrcu.  
  
-Powinieneś oddzwonić i się zgodzić.  
  
-Och, wow. Zaimponowałeś mi. Jak ja żyłem bez ciebie? – powiedział cicho Tony, tonem, który raczej zaprzeczał wszystkiemu, co powiedział – Coś jeszcze?  
  
Clint wydał z siebie dźwięk, jaki wydają dzieci, kiedy ciężko się nad czymś zastanawiają. Nie, żeby Barton miał więcej niż dziesięć lat, czy coś.  
  
-Zaprosisz go na kolację. Będzie wam miło. Potem przyprowadzisz go do wieży i mi przedstawisz – Clint machnął ręką na „och ta, już to widzę” Tony'ego – ale nie pozwolisz mu rozmawiać ze mną zbyt długo. Ma się w końcu zakochać w tobie, mimo że to ja, oczywiście, jestem lepszą partią.  
  
-Szczególnie brudny i śmierdzący. I wiecznie spłukany.

Clint uniósł brwi.  
  
-Udam, że tego nie słyszałem – powiedział oburzonym tonem, wyraźnie walcząc z uśmiechem – Kontynuując. Zrobię wam kawę, ale pozwolę ci przypisać sobie zasługę. Robisz okropną kawę, Anthony, każdy barista by cię za to znienawidził. Potem wezmę mojego psa i pójdę spać w sypialni na piętrze dla gości.  
  
-Ty nie masz psa, Barton.  
  
-Wezmę mojego psa i pójdę spać w sypialni na piętrze dla gości – powtórzył Clint z naciskiem – a ty weźmiesz go do swojej sypialni i obciągniesz mu tak, żeby już nigdy przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby mu obciągać ktoś inny.

Tony zaśmiał się, wjeżdżając na parking Stark Tower.  
  
-Brzmi jak plan – przyznał –A co powiesz na: zrobisz kawę wcześniej i na jedną noc wyniesiesz się z naszego domu?  
  
Clint wzruszył ramionami i wykaraskał się z samochodu.  
  
-Najpierw zadzwoń, wtedy pogadamy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okej, długo mi to zajęło, przyznaję, przepraszam, ale obiecuję, że nie zamierzam tego porzucić. 
> 
> Prawdopodobnie trochę mało stevetony w tym całym stevetony, bo moją uwagę pochłania bromance clint-tony, ale zmierzamy w tamtą stronę, serio. Jeszcze trochę i będzie mnóstwo Steve'a. Mnóstwo. Będą się całować i inne takie. 
> 
> A jeżeli chodzi o Clinta i te kontenery, to:  
> 1) http://41.media.tumblr.com/b5a25761d4a790a4c6c11b3570ec9210/tumblr_ngai5rySA11qidon4o3_400.png  
> 2) http://media.tumblr.com/f443fa5ec8e9e5529300ba5f0ca9bcb8/tumblr_mu1xvqAl571sy4e6go1_r1_500.jpg


	4. #4

-ROBISZ TO ŹLE! – krzyknął Steve, na wpół przerażony i na wpół rozbawiony, patrząc jak Tony wrzuca wszystko, co ma pod ręką do blendera i naciska guzik, nie przejmując się zakładaniem pokrywki.

Był całkowicie wręcz przekonany, że Tony zrobił to specjalnie. Takie rzeczy robi się tylko w serialach komediowych. I to w dodatku tych słabych. Podbiegł i odłączył urządzenie od prądu, chociaż nic już nie mogło pomóc ich ubraniom ani jego kuchni, niemal w całości pokrytych teraz tym, co w założeniu miało być jagodowo-miętowym smoothie.

-Zabiję cię – stwierdził z całą powagą, patrząc na sufit, z którego kapał na nich jogurt – I nikt nie będzie mnie winił.  
  
-Och, to nieprawda. Mnóstwo ludzi by po mnie płakało – powiedział Tony z szerokim uśmiechem, chociaż wiedział, że to nieprawda. Płakałoby po nim pięć osób. Policzył je dokładnie, kiedy któregoś dnia zaczął się nudzić, bo Pepper, Natasha, Rhodey i Bruce mieli prawdziwą pracę a Clint był prawdopodobnie zajęty strzelaniem z łuku w znaki drogowe.  
  
-Ale nikt by mnie nie winił – powtórzył Steve z naciskiem, ale w jego głosie słychać było rozbawienie – Teraz musisz to posprzątać. – stwierdził i rozłożył ręce.

-Och, cholera, Steve, kompletnie zapomniałem, mam całą masę papierów do wypełnienia i Tasha mnie dźgnie, jeśli… - zaczął Tony, ale przerwał, bo Steve rzucił w niego garścią jagód. Spojrzał na niego z udawanym oburzeniem, po czym wziął jedną, która zatrzymała mu się na kołnierzu koszuli i wsadził ją do powoli ust. Bardzo powoli. Po czym się oblizał.

-Jesteś okropny – wymamrotał Steve i zaczął wycierać meble. Bucky go zabije.  
  
Tony objął go od tyłu i zamruczał coś w jego ramię.  
  
-Nie słucham cię.  
  
-Steeeve…  
  
-Tony, nie.  
  
Tony objął go mocniej i pocałował w szyję.  
  
-Zamówię ci ekipę sprzątającą. Albo kogoś, kto zrobi ci nową kuchnię.  
  
-Nie chcę.  
  
-Chcesz.  
  
-Nie chcę.

Tony zamruczał ponownie i przeciągnął językiem po jego karku.  
  
-Chodź pod prysznic – powiedział cicho. Steve westchnął.  
  
-Ale potem pomożesz mi sprzątać.  
  
-Albo lepiej…  
  
-Nie chcę nowej kuchni, Tony – przerwał mu – Ani nowego mieszkania – dodał, zanim Tony zdążył otworzyć usta.

To było zaledwie ich piąte spotkanie, nie wliczając ich pierwszej nie-randki, która potem okazała się być randką a Tony już zdążył wydać na Steve’a sporą sumę pieniędzy i naciskał na to, żeby wydać więcej. Steve nie chciał robić z siebie świętego i udawać, że nie lubi kiedy Tony zabiera go do miejsc, do których chciał iść, ale były za drogie i dostawać rzeczy, które chciał kupić, ale nie było go stać. Ale nie czuł się komfortowo, kiedy (chociaż wiedział, że absolutnie nie taki jest zamiar Tony’ego) notorycznie mu się przypominało, że był tym w gorszej, znacznie gorszej, sytuacji finansowej. Ani kiedy Tony niechcący, jakimś zdaniem wypowiedzianym półżartem albo nie-tak-wesołym uśmiechem przypominał mu, że przywykł do tego, by kupować sobie czyjąś uwagę i czyjś czas. 

Steve obrócił się, zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję i pocałował mocno, przyciągając go do siebie i opierając się o blat. Tony położył mu jedną rękę na karku, drugą przyciągając jego udo tak, żeby włożyć swoje między nogi Steve’a. Steve kontynuował pocałunek do momentu, w którym stwierdził, że Tony już całkiem zapomniał, co działo się wcześniej. Oderwał się od niego i położył mu trzy palce na ustach.

-Najpierw sprzątamy. Seks później.

Tony przez chwilę wyglądał na zbitego z tropu, potem jakby miał zamiar się kłócić, aż w końcu przekalkulował, co mu się bardziej opłaca, westchnął i zakasał rękawy.

-Ci mali są zawsze najbardziej uparci.

***

Kiedy Bucky wrócił do domu kilka godzin później, kuchnia lśniła czystością i pachniała detergentami.  
  
-Rogers, co się stało naszej kuchni? – zapytał jakby przestraszony, kiedy przejechał palcem po kuchence gazowej i nie został na nim ani ślad brudu.  
  
-Tony Stark – odpowiedział spokojnie Steve, nie unosząc nawet głowy znad szkicownika.  
  
Bucky pokiwał głową i nie zadawał więcej pytań.

***  
  
-Dzień dobry – odezwał się nieśmiało Steve, nie do końca pewien jak powinien się zachować – Ja do Tony’ego?

Recepcjonistka podniosła głowę i zmierzyła wzrokiem jego i stojącego za nim Bucky’ego, który puścił jej oczko, bo był Buckym i robił takie rzeczy.  
  
-Do pana Starka? – zapytała ze słabo maskowanym niedowierzaniem – Był pan umówiony?  
  
-Tak. Znaczy się, nie. Nie tak oficjalnie.  
  
Recepcjonistka uniosła brwi.  
  
-Musi się pan umówić na spotkanie. I poczekać – powiedziała, dając do zrozumienia, że będzie czekał długo.  
  
-Nie, nie rozumie pani, my tak prywatnie – powiedział, przybierając swój najpewniejszy uśmiech.  
  
-Proszę się umówić – powtórzyła, teraz już nawet nie próbując kryć niedowierzania.

-Claudia - powiedziała jakaś rudowłosa kobieta (w której Steve rozpoznał osławioną Natashę), przerywając mu zawczasu – Tony prosił, żebyś już dziś nikogo nie wpuszczała. Steve, prawda? – zapytała, podchodząc – Chodźcie za mną.

Bucky przyspieszył kroku tak, żeby iść obok niej i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
  
-Nie – westchnęła Natasha, zanim ten zdążył nawet otworzyć usta – Windą na najwyższe piętro - powiedziała, wklepując kod dostępu na panelu dotykowym – I czekajcie tam. Nie dotykajcie niczego, co możecie zepsuć, bo Pepper będzie smutna. A kiedy Pepper jest smutna, Tony jest smutny, a kiedy Tony jest smutny, Clint ma głupie pomysły.  
  
Steve uśmiechnął się do niej, wsiadając do windy.  
  
-Kim jest Clint? – zapytał Bucky, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły – To jakiś niesławny, nieudany brat?

Steve zastanowił się chwilę.  
  
-Kiedyś Tony wspomniał, że musi zająć się Clintem, a kiedy spytałem kto to, odpowiedział, że jego zwierzątko.  
  
-Zwierzątko ma głupie pomysły?

Steve wzruszył ramionami i wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni, żeby przypadkiem nie zaczęły się trząść. Kiedy Tony powiedział, że jego przyjaciele chcą go poznać no i hej, może przy okazji przedstawisz mi tego całego Bucky’ego?, wydawało mu się to dobrym pomysłem. Miłym. Nie spotykali się długo, ale Steve przypuszczał, że ich związek (związek?) działał nieco inaczej od poprzednich związków (um, związków?) Tony’ego, bezpiecznie schowany przed plotkarskimi magazynami, trzymany w małym mieszkaniu na Brooklynie i dokarmiany w uroczej kawiarence kilka przecznic dalej.

Chciał ostrzec Bucky’ego, dać mu kilka wskazówek i zakazów, ale zanim zdążył się namyślić dojechali na górę. Gdzie, o mój Boże, Pepper Potts i James Rhodes siedzieli przy stoliku kawowym i rozmawiali, śmiejąc się i, o cholera, co oni tu robią, przecież Steve i Bucky mieli _czekać_?

Bucky wyszedł z windy i od razu skierował się w ich stronę z szerokim uśmiechem. Steve jęknął w duchu i ruszył za nim.

Penthouse był piękny. Cały w bieli, szkle i różowym marmurze, przestronny, pełen światła. Steve zanotował schody, zaraz za aneksem kuchennym i postanowił ich pilnować, spodziewając się, że to stamtąd zejdzie Tony.

-Pani Potts, pułkowniku Rhodes – odezwał się Bucky, cmokając Pepper w wierzch dłoni i mocno ściskając dłoń Rhodesa – Sierżant James Barnes. To zaszczyt.  
  
-Po prostu Pepper. A to jest po prostu Rhodey.  
  
-W takim razie ja jestem po prostu Bucky, a ten tam to po prostu Steve.  
  
-Jesteś beznadziejnym przyjacielem, to ja miałem ich oczarować – mruknął Steve, podszedł i przywitał się.  
  
-Siadajcie – powiedziała Pepper- Chcecie kawy? Tony i Clint powinni zaraz dołączyć.  
  
-Clint to piesek, kotek, świnka morska? – zapytał Bucky, i, pozbywszy się już resztek zmieszania, rzucił się na kanapę.

Pepper i Rhodey spojrzeli po sobie.  
  
-Niech to będzie niespodzianka – stwierdził Rhodey, wyglądając na rozbawionego i wstał, żeby pomóc Pepper przynieść kawę.  
  
-A co jeśli Tony jest jednym z tych ekscentrycznych bogaczy, którym odbija i kupują sobie tygrysy albo pawie, albo koale, albo coś równie dziwnego? – zapytał Bucky konspiracyjnym szeptem. Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
  
-Tony nie jest ekscentrycznym bogaczem. Jest bogaty i ekscentryczny, ale nie jest ekscentrycznym bogaczem – odpowiedział powoli, mając nadzieję, że ma rację.

Pepper i Rhodey wręczyli im kubki i przysiedli, gotowi zacząć wszystkie grzeczności, które powinno się wymienić przy takiej okazji, ale zanim którekolwiek z nich miało szansę coś powiedzieć, z góry dobiegł ich krzyk Tony’ego.

-NIE! Nienienienie, przestań, nie, nawet nie próbuj, kurwa, Barton!

Mężczyzna nazwany Bartonem zaśmiał się głośno i zbiegł po schodach. Tony szedł za nim, na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół zdenerwowany. Barton stanął, opierając się biodrem o kanapę naprzeciw Steve’a i Bucky’ego i przyjrzał się im, mrużąc oczy.

-No cześć – powiedział, przeciągając samogłoski. Bucky uniósł brew i zdecydował, że go nie lubi – Misiu, może mnie przedstawisz? – zapytał, zwracając się w stronę Tony’ego.

Tony podszedł, usiadł przy Steve’ie, pocałował go w policzek i westchnął ciężko.  
  
-Steve, to jest Clint. Barton, to jest Steve. A to pewnie Bucky, tak?  
  
-Tak jest.  
  
-TO jest Clint? – zapytał Steve, patrząc, jak Clint układa się na kanapie tak, żeby oprzeć się głową o udo Pepper – Myślałem, że Clint to zwierzak?

-Zachowuje się jak zwierzak, więc co za różnica – stwierdził Tony, obejmując Steve’a ramieniem.  
  
-Ranisz – powiedział Clint, wysuwając dolną wargę – A tak w ogóle, Bucky. Co to za imię, Bucky?  
  
-Clinton, zachowuj się. – mruknęła Pepper, głaszcząc go po włosach.  
  
-Dobrze, przepraszam.

Nie zachowywał się.

***

Bucky wyszedł ze Stark Tower z Clintem (Stark wyglądał na tak idiotycznie szczęśliwego, kiedy Steve zapytał, czy ma zostać, że Bucky nie miał serca odwodzić go od tego pomysłu), który, Bogu dzięki, zaraz skręcił i poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku.

Bucky cieszył się, że pozna pułkownika Rhodesa i cieszył się nawet bardziej, że poznał _Rhodeya_.  Pepper Potts była wspanialsza, niż głosiły legendy a Natasha, która dołączyła do nich później (i do której Bucky przestał się zalecać po czwartym podejściu) była odrobinę mniej straszna i o wiele zabawniejsza, niż wydawała się na pierwszy rzut oka.

Ale Clint. Clint zadawał nietaktowne pytania, rzucał dwuznaczne wypowiedzi i z zadziwiającą wprawą unikał powiedzenia czegokolwiek sensownego o sobie. Bucky’ego szczególnie zaczęło to drażnić, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Stark pomaga Bartonowi odciągnąć od niego uwagę, skupiając ją na sobie (co robił dobrze – trzeba mu było to przyznać; dobrze wychwytywał też każdy moment do którego można było rzucić błyskotliwym komentarzem i wszystko, czym można było kogoś zawstydzić; Bucky, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie miał do niego większych zastrzeżeń, może poza tym, że złapał go na wgapianiu się w protezę jego lewego ramienia, z rozchylonymi ustami i zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby coś kalkulował).

Wbiegł do mieszkania, trzasnął drzwiami, zrzucił z siebie kurtkę i usiadł przed komputerem. Który, mając kilka dobrych lat na karku, potrzebował chwili, żeby się obudzić i rozgrzać, więc Bucky zdążył w międzyczasie zrobić sobie herbatę i kanapki. Wiek jego sprzętu zniwelował zawziętość i gwałtowność jego researchu (w założeniu miało to wyglądać jak na filmach), ale tym, co go zdenerwowało, było to, co w gruncie rzeczy uniemożliwiło mu research. Brak informacji.

Bucky wklepał _Clint Barton_ we wszystkie możliwe wyszukiwarki oprócz Bing i nie znalazł praktycznie nic poza śmiesznym drugim imieniem.

Clinton _Francis_ Barton. Urodzony w Waverly, Iowa, miał starszego brata Charlesa Bernarda Bartona. Rodzice zginęli w wypadku, gdy chłopcy byli mali. Koniec.

Mruknął niezadowolony i wpisał nazwisko jego brata, potem różne kombinacje ich nazwisk z Waverly, potem kombinacje nazwiska Clinta z Nowym Jorkiem. Nic.

 _Clint Barton Stark Industries_. Jakiś człowiek o nazwisku Barton, ale imieniem Augustus pracował w dziale sprzedaży. Bucky miał nadzieję, że może to bliska rodzina, ale koleś pochodził z Kanady.

 _Clint Barton Tony Stark_. Google postanowiło zignorować Bartona i zarzuciło go setkami wyników dla Tony’ego Starka. Bucky, niemal całkowicie już zrezygnowany, zaczął po prostu przewijać w dół strony, mijając po drodze kilka stron poświęconych biznesowi i przewidywaniom giełdowym, kilka stron naukowych, zadziwiająco dużą ilość stron plotkarskich.

Kliknął w jedną z nich, głównie dlatego, że nie wiedział co innego ma zrobić, zjechał w dół strony i ot, tak sobie, kliknął w 7 z 42. Artykuły (o ile można je tak nazwać) na stronie siódmej sięgały kilku lat wstecz, więc wyglądało na to, że przez ostatnie lata Stark broił coraz mniej. Bucky westchnął, kiedy minął co najmniej pięć tytułów wrzeszczących mu w twarz o rozstaniu Tony’ego i Pepper („TONY STARK I PEPPER POTTS SIĘ ROZSTAJĄ! CZYŻBY ZDRADA?” , „POTTS ODCHODZI OD STARKA! CO DALEJ Z FIRMĄ?”, „’Nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi’ – POTTS KOMENTUJE SWOJE ROZSTANIE ZE STARKIEM!”, „O-O! TONY STARK ZŁAPANY NA ZAKUPACH! NIE WYGLĄDA DOBRZE… [ZDJĘCIA]”, „TONY STARK ZAŁAMANY ROZSTANIEM! CZY ZACZNIE ZNOWU PIĆ? :(”) i nie koncentrując się za bardzo zaczął zmierzać w stronę nowszych, coraz głupszych („WOW! NOWE BUGATTI TONY’EGO STARKA! KOMU CHCE ZAIMPONOWAĆ?”) artykułów. Na końcu strony piątej zobaczył tytuł, który przykuł jego uwagę („AMERYKAŃSKIE KOBIETY ZAŁAMANE! TONY STARK GEJEM?!”), ale okazało się, że był to po prostu luźno rzucony komentarz o płynnej naturze ludzkiej seksualności.

Kilka artykułów wyżej, jednakże, ktoś wściekle różową czcionką krzyczał „KIM JEST TEN FACET?! TONY STARK W ZWIĄZKU???! [ZDJĘCIA]”. Bucky zignorował interpunkcję i kliknął, odrobinę zaciekawiony. Artykuł nie był artykułem, był tylko zbieraniną zdjęć robionych na przestrzeni kilku tygodni, na których Tony i Clint szli koło siebie, siedzieli koło siebie albo rozmawiali. Bucky cofnął się do listy artykułów i podjechał wyżej, ignorując „PRZYJACIEL CZY KOCHANEK? KIM JEST PRZYSTOJNIAK PROWADZAJĄCY SIĘ Z TONYM STARKIEM? HOT!” i „’Bez komentarza’ – TONY STARK NIE KOMENTUJE SWOJEJ RELACJI Z TAJEMNICZYM BLONDYNEM!”, klikając jednak w „TONY STARK W TOWARZYSTWIE TAJEMNICZEGO BLONDYNA NA CZERWONYM DYWANIE! [ZDJĘCIA]”. Bucky przeleciał wzrokiem pięć linijek tekstu, z których dowiedział się tylko, że Tajemniczy Blondyn był Przystojniakiem, widywanym w towarzystwie Starka od jakiegoś czasu, ich relacje wyglądały na zażyłe, Stark ani Potts nie komentowali, Tajemniczy Blondyn nie zdradził swojego imienia. Ostatnie zdanie brzmiało „Czy nie wyglądają na zakochanych?!”.

Na trzech z dziesięciu zamieszczonych zdjęć Tony pozował sam. Na jednym przytulał Pepper a Ryan Reynolds i Clint stali obok, na kolejnym ta sama czwórka stała, uśmiechając się do kamery. Na zdjęciach numer sześć i siedem Tony i Clint stali obok siebie, Stark posyłając fotografowi szeroki uśmiech, Clint wyglądając, jakby wolał być gdziekolwiek indziej na świecie. Na zdjęciu ósmym nie patrzyli w aparat, rozmawiając ze sobą, na zdjęciu dziewiątym uśmiechali się do siebie, wyraźnie rozbawieni, na ostatnim Tony obejmował Bartona ramieniem, wskazując na niego palcem drugiej ręki i szczerząc się do kamery, podczas gdy Barton ukrywał twarz w dłoniach, śmiejąc się.

Bucky wpatrywał się w zdjęcie kilkanaście sekund, po czym stwierdził, że nie ma w nim nic, co szczególnie rzucałoby się w oczy. Ot, Tony nie chciał iść sam, wziął Clinta, kupił mu garnitur dbając, żeby był ładny, ale nie tak ładny jak jego, Clint nie czuł się swobodnie, więc Stark rzucił kilka docinek na temat otaczających ich snobów żeby go rozbawić, zaczęli się śmiać, Stark zapozował do zdjęcia.

Bucky kliknął wstecz i przeszedł do strony czwartej, na której postanowił zignorować artykuły, których tytuły w nieznośny sposób oznajmiały, że w środku znajdzie zdjęcia Tony’ego Starka i Tajemniczego Blondyna albo kilka zdań o tym, że ów Tajemniczy Blondyn na pewno ze Starkiem sypia.

Kliknął, chociaż bez większych nadziei, w „A WIĘC JEDNAK! TONY STARK I TAJEMNICZY BLONDYN PRZYŁAPANI!!! [ZDJĘCIA]”. Znalazł tam trzy zdania o tym, co już wiedział i jedno o tym, że Tony Stark i Jego Tajemniczy Przystojniak na pewno są w sobie śmiertelnie zakochani no bo spójrzcie, trzymają się za ręce i och, czyż nie wyglądają razem słodko? Na dwóch załączonym zdjęciach faktycznie, Stark i Barton trzymali się za ręce, z tym że na pierwszym Stark wyraźnie siłą próbował zmusić Bartona do wstania z krzesła, a na drugim Barton siłą próbował zmusić Starka do stanięcia w miejscu.

Następny artykuł, w który postanowił kliknął miał tytuł „TONY STARK I TAJEMNICZY BLONDYN ZNOWU RAZEM NA CZERWONYM DYWANIE! [ZDJĘCIA]”, głównie dlatego, że miniaturka zdjęcia wyraźnie pokazywała twarz Clinta. Załączonych zdjęć było mnóstwo, w większości nie różniły się niczym i nic je nie wyróżniało. Jedyne, które przykuły jego uwagę to pierwsze, na którym Barton pomagał Tony’emu wysiąść z samochodu podając mu dłoń i jedno z ostatnich, na którym Stark położył Clintowi rękę na plecach, drugą wskazywał w kierunku budynku, do którego mieli wejść a Clint patrzył na jego twarz i uśmiechał się ciepło. Bucky otworzył je w osobnych oknach i zminimalizował.

Pominął kilka kolejnych tytułów, automatycznie oceniając ich prawdopodobną zawartość i kliknął w ten, który twierdził, że Clint i Tony wybrali się na ROMATYCZNY SPACER WE DWOJE, WOW! [ZDJĘCIA].

Bucky zaczął współczuć Bartonowi, dzieciakowi z Iowa, który miał pecha zaprzyjaźnić się z celebrytą, bo wyglądało na to, że wszyscy już postanowili, że ta dwójka jest parą i łaziły za nimi chordy paparazzi. Zdjęć było trzydzieści cztery, zrobione były z różnych miejsc i Bucky był przekonany, że różnym sprzętem, przez różne osoby.  

Na kilku Clint i Tony siedzieli na ławce z kubkami ze Starbucksa w dłoniach i rozmawiali, na reszcie szli obok siebie i znowu, Bucky tylko dwa z nich znalazł z jakikolwiek sposób interesujące – jedno, na którym Clint nadal siedział a Tony wyciągał do niego rękę, uśmiechając się i drugie, na którym Clint obejmował ramiona Tony’ego w geście, który łatwo mógłby ujść za przyjacielski.

Bucky przeleciał wzrokiem kilka kolejnych artykułów, wybierając z nich kilka zdjęć i przeszedł do strony trzeciej, na której najstarszy artykuł nosił nazwę „NAJGORĘTSZA PARA NA CZERWONYM DYWANIE! WOW!”. Spodziewał się tego, co widział wcześniej, ciepłych uśmiechów i gestów zażyłości, które ludzie tworzący tę stronę uparcie przekształcali w gorący romans, więc kiedy już na pierwszym zdjęciu Tony mocno obejmował Clinta w pasie Bucky zmarszczył brwi. Kilka kolejnych było podobnych, ręka Tony’ego trzymająca Clinta przy jego boku, czasami ręka Clinta na ramieniu Starka, wytrenowane uśmiech w kierunku kamery i rozbawione do siebie.

Bucky prawie spadł z krzesła, kiedy na jednym ze zdjęć Clint przyciskał usta do włosów Starka, a ten uśmiechał się szeroko a potem zachwiał się ponownie, kiedy zobaczył ich stojących naprzeciw siebie, uśmiechających się lekko a ich twarze były zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Zminimalizował zdjęcia i uważniej zaczął przeglądać pozostałe artykuły ze strony trzeciej, drugiej i pierwszej.

Znalazł zdjęcia, na których trzymają się za ręce, na których się obejmują, zdjęcia, na których uśmiechają się do siebie, będąc bardzo, bardzo blisko i w końcu kilka zdjęć, na których całują się w czoło, włosy, policzki, usta.

Steve i Tony spotykali się od niecałych dwóch miesięcy, ocenił Bucky, a najnowsze zdjęcie, jakie znalazł miało dwa miesiące i tydzień. Teoretycznie, pomyślał, mogli się w tym czasie rozstać. Ale w praktyce, stwierdził, Tony i jego Tajemniczy Blondyn po prostu wzbudzali coraz mniejszą sensację.

Poza tym, uznał gorzko, ludzie nie zachowują się w ten sposób w stosunku do swoich niedawno porzuconych chłopaków i z całą pewnością nie pozwalają im ze sobą mieszkać.

Wyjął telefon, zrobił kilka zdjęć ekranu i załadował je tak, żeby te najstarsze, a jednocześnie najmniej zaskakujące były na samym początku. Zawahał się chwilę i wysłał je do Steve’a.

Popatrzył w ekran telefonu, przetarł dłonią twarz i wysłał mu jeszcze jedną wiadomość: _Jebać go._

***

Steve leżał na łóżku, wysoce zadowolony, podczas gdy Tony ustami opracowywał drogę wzdłuż jego ciała. Zamruczał i uśmiechnął się, kiedy poczuł najpierw jego oddech, później język a później zęby na wnętrzu swojego uda. Spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się szerzej, bo Tony przejechał językiem do jego kolana i z powrotem, a potem niżej, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy i mając na ustach ten swój okropny, sprośny uśmieszek, który, Steve był przekonany, mógł sprawić że nawet zakonnice zaczęłyby chichotać.

Tony włożył palce pod gumkę jego bokserek i Steve uniósł uda, żeby je zdjąć, kiedy jego telefon, leżący na stoliku nocnym obok, zawibrował po raz pierwszy. Obaj to zignorowali, zajęci pozbywaniem się tego głupiego materiału.

Telefon zawibrował po raz drugi, kiedy Tony złożył pierwszy, bardzo delikatny, pocałunek na podbrzuszu Steve’a. Potem po raz trzeci i Tony zapytał:  
  
-Może to sprawdzisz?  
  
Ale Steve pokiwał przecząco głową, więc Tony opuścił głowę i pocałował go znowu, tym razem mocniej. Telefon zawibrował po raz czwarty, kiedy Tony ugryzł Steve’a w biodro i po raz piąty, kiedy był zajęty wsysaniem się w jego pachwinę. Potem uspokoił się na chwilę i Tony już zmieniał pozycję, zamierzając – idąc za radą Clinta – obciągnąć Steve’owi tak, żeby już nigdy przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że może robić to ktoś inny, kiedy telefon zawibrował po raz szósty a Tony jęknął, sfrustrowany.

-Steve!  
  
-Dobra, już.

Tony położył głowę na udzie Steve’a i głaskał go po boku, gdy ten sięgał po telefon i odczytywał cokolwiek miał tam do odczytania. W pewnym momencie poczuł, jak Steve, dotychczas rozkosznie zrelaksowany, spina mięśnie i uniósł wzrok, odrobinę zmartwiony.

Steve patrzył na ekran telefonu z mieszaniną szoku, oburzenia, zawiedzenia i ogólnie wszystkiego, co niedobre.

-Co się stało? – zapytał Tony, unosząc się na łokciach. Steve spojrzał na niego, ani na moment nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy i obrócił telefon w jego stronę. Tony zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, kiedy na ekranie zobaczył siebie. A potem zamrugał jeszcze raz i rozluźnił się, bo patrzył na siebie, całującego Clinta.

-Skąd to masz? – zapytał, niemal całkowicie pewny, że ostatnio nie zabierał Clinta nigdzie ze sobą, więc zdjęcie musiało mieć kilka miesięcy.  
  
-Skąd to mam? – powtórzył Steve, jego głos gdzieś na granicy wściekłości i szczerego zdziwienia i  kiedy Tony spojrzał na niego, zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież, o mój Boże, on nie ma pojęcia.  
  
-Stevestevesteve, Stevie, nie denerwuj się, posłuchaj, to nie tak, jak myślisz…  
  
-Nie tak, jak myślę?! – przerwał mu Steve, wstając i sięgając po ubrania – O Boże, Stark, wiesz co myślę? Myślę, że spodziewałem się od początku, że w pewnym momencie będziesz mi mówił, że to nie tak, jak myślę, tylko nie sądziłem, że tak szybko. I myślę, że nie powinno mnie to dziwić. I myślę, że jestem kompletnym kretynem, bo nie zauważyłem, że ty i Clint byliście dzisiaj tacy bardzo, bardzo rozbawieni. Misiu.

Kiedy skończył, był w pełni ubrany a Tony klęczał półnagi na łóżku i po raz któryś z nielicznych razów w swoim życiu, otwierał i zamykał usta, szukając i nie mogąc znaleźć słów, które powinien powiedzieć, zamiast po prostu wyrzucać z siebie zwykłą mu paplaninę.

-Nie, nie, nie, Steve, nie rozumiesz, to był żart…  
  
-Rozumiem doskonale, że to był żart, Tony.  
  
-Nie taki żart! Posłuchaj, robiliśmy to od jakiegoś czasu, słuchaj mnie, Steve! – krzyknął i zerwał się na nogi, bo Steve machnął ręką i wyszedł z sypialni – Steve! Steve, my nigdy nie byliśmy parą, posłuchaj mnie, to _naprawdę_ nie tak!

Tony zbiegł za nim po schodach, ale nie zdążył wsiąść za nim do windy. Stanął przed drzwiami i wiedział, że nieważne co zrobi, nie zdąży go złapać, bo Stark Tower miało mnóstwo schodów i mnóstwo wind, ale droga do penthouse’u była tylko jedna. Wiedział, że mógłby się ubrać i pojechać za nim, ale wiedział też, że Bucky i tak by go nie wpuścił. I wiedział, że mógłby zadzwonić, ale Steve by nie odebrał i mógłby napisać, ale Steve usunąłby wiadomość, zanim by ją przeczytał, bo był najbardziej upartą osobą we wszechświecie.

Więc Tony wrócił do pokoju, usiadł na łóżku, uspokoił oddech i zadzwonił do Clinta.

-Co jest? – odebrał po paru sygnałach.  
  
-Gdzie jesteś?  
  
-W pracy.  
  
-W pracy?

Tony usłyszał westchnięcie po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
  
-Tak, Anthony, wbrew temu, co o mnie myślisz, czasami robię normalne, dorosłe rzeczy, jak praca.

Tony mruknął cicho i milczał.  
  
-Anthony, stało się coś?  
  
-Nie, to nic. Pracuj, Barton.  
  
-Anthony – powiedział Clint z powagą w głosie, a powaga w głosie Clinta była tak rzadka, że nie można było jej ignorować. Tony westchnął.

-Steve mnie, tak jakby, no, zostawił – wymruczał w końcu, siląc się na zdawkowy ton głosu.  
  
-Jak to, zostawił?  
  
-Zdenerwował się, nakrzyczał na mnie i wyszedł.  
  
-Ale co się stało?

Tony potarł skronie i westchnął ponownie.

-Anthony, dlaczego?  
  
-Przez ciebie.

Obaj milczeli dłuższą chwilę i Tony miał już powiedzieć, że dobra, Clint, to nieważne, przecież to nic takiego, pracuj dalej, ty pało, kiedy Clint stwierdził:  
  
-Wrócę jak najszybciej.  
  
I się rozłączył.

Kiedy Clint wrócił do domu, Tony leżał na łóżku tak samo półnagi, jakim zostawił go Steve i Clint pomyślałby, że śpi, gdyby nie spędził kilku lat obserwując Tony’ego z nadzieją, że uda mu się zasnąć.

Zdjął kurtkę i buty i położył się obok niego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Tony obrócił się, przysunął i wtulił twarz w jego ramię, a Clint objął go mocno i czekał, aż coś powie.

-Dlaczego nie jesteśmy parą? – zapytał cicho Tony, kiedy upewnił się już, że się nie rozpłacze.  
  
-Co? – Clint zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony.   
  
-Jesteś gejem, prawda?  
  
-Jeszcze jak.  
  
-A ja jestem bi. Żaden z nas nie jest kompletną maszkarą ani kompletnym debilem, mieszkamy razem, jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, obaj jesteśmy emocjonalnie upośledzeni, pijemy za dużo kawy i gramy w za dużo gier wideo, obaj mamy smutne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa i tragiczne wspomnienia z dorosłego życia, przez jakieś dwa lata twoje życie było podporządkowane temu, jak będę spał w nocy i nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś się skarżył, więc zakładam, że mnie kochasz, bo takie rzeczy robi się dla ludzi, których się kocha. I ja też cię kocham, serio, a jednak jedynym powodem, dla którego kiedykolwiek cię pocałowałem była ta głupia pijacka gra, kiedy piliśmy kielicha zawsze, jak jakiś dziennikarz nazwał cię Tajemniczym Blondynem – powiedział Tony, przyspieszając pod koniec, bo głos zaczął mu się trząść a ostatnie czego teraz chciał, to płakać – Dlaczego?

Clint przytulił go do siebie mocniej i schował twarz w jego włosach, marszcząc brwi.

-Nie wiem, Anthony. Czasami to po prostu tak nie działa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po pierwsze - przepraszam, że tak długo.  
> Po drugie - przepraszam.


	5. #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (piętnaście lat później, rozdział numer pięć) 
> 
> tym razem betowane (whaa) przez [undercoverKL](http://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoverKL/pseuds/undercoverKL) ([tumblr](http://captain-stiw-rogers.tumblr.com)), której niestraszny mój kompletny brak znajomości zasad interpunkcji uwu 
> 
> następny rozdział na dniach. a tak w ogóle to już stało się jasne, ile zostało do końca i już mam wszystko rozplanowane i omg, nie mogę się doczekać.  
> enjoy!

-Jak tam Tony? – zapytała Natasha, ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, popijając piwo. Zdjęła buty, bo, naprawdę, to nie był dobry pomysł, żeby ubierać nowiutkie trzynastocentymetrowe obcasy w dzień roboczy i oparła stopy o ramię Clinta, który poświęcał więcej uwagi, niż to było potrzebne, na zdzieranie etykietki z butelki.

-Jesteś jego asystentką, Tasha, dobrze wiesz, co u niego.

Natasha wzruszyła ramionami.

-Może po pracy jest inaczej, kiedy robicie… Cokolwiek razem robicie, kiedy Tony nie robi tego, co powinien.

-Nie – stwierdził Clint i wziął długiego łyka.

Tony robił to, co zawsze, kiedy coś szło nie tak. Schodził do warsztatu i pracował. Nie robił, w gruncie rzeczy, nic poza pracą, ufając, że Clint i Natasha zatroszczą się o podtrzymanie jego funkcji życiowych. Twierdził, oczywiście, że wszystko jest w porządku a jedynym powodem, dla którego śpi średnio trzy godziny na dobę, jada raz dziennie i bierze prysznic raz w tygodniu był fakt, że wpadł na genialny, innowacyjny pomysł i musi go zrealizować.

Clint nie wątpił, że Tony pracuje nad czymś wspaniałym, chociaż z jego naukowej paplaniny rozumiał pewnie jeszcze mniej niż inni. Tony był geniuszem i robił genialne rzeczy, którymi zachwycali się inni geniusze (oczy Bruce’a Bannera zrobiły się niewiarygodnie wręcz szerokie, kiedy Tony opowiedział mu, nad czym pracuje), ale to czym zajmował się teraz trochę za bardzo przypominało okres po odejściu Pepper, kiedy Clint ledwo znał Tony’ego.

Nie do tego samego stopnia,  bo kiedy odeszła Pepper, z Tonym było wybitnie źle. Wspomnienia z Afganistanu były nadal świeże, koszmary nadal nawiedzały go co noc, a rozpad długoletniego, stałego związku na pewno w niczym nie pomagało (Clint wiedział, że Tony miał gotowy pierścionek. Złoty, z rubinem wielkości truskawki. Że czekał tylko na odpowiedni moment. Ale nigdy o tym nie wspominał, a Tony był wdzięczny.  Kazał mu pozbyć się pierścionka, więc Clint go sprzedał, kupił dwa ekspresy do kawy i kuszę). Nadal coś chłodnego ściskało mu serce, kiedy pomyślał o Tonym, który spędzał pół nocy krzycząc, żeby potem wpaść w stan niemal katatoniczny, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak spędzał wiele, wiele godzin, głaszcząc go po głowie, namawiając go na wstanie z łóżka, wyjście na zewnątrz.

Czasami czuł się winny, że nigdy nie zdobył się na myślenie w stylu „chciałbym, aby to się nigdy nie zdarzyło.” Nie cofnąłby tego, nawet gdyby mógł. Ani Afganistanu, ani Pepper. Można było go nazwać  samolubnym dupkiem, ale potrzebował Tony’ego tak samo (a może i bardziej?), jak Tony jego. 

Oglądanie go w tym stanie bolało, ale bardziej bolało to, jak uporczywie Stark próbował się od niego odizolować, zawsze znajdując wymówkę, żeby z nim nie rozmawiać, nie spędzać czasu. Usilnie robił wszystko, żeby tylko się z nim minąć i zbywał go, gdy mu się nie udawało.

Clint był przyzwyczajony, nie przeszkadzało mu, kiedy ludzie się nim nie przejmowali. Przeszkadzało mu jednak, i to bardzo, kiedy na ludzie, na których (a  mógł być tego pewien) mu z wzajemnością zależało, zachowywali się, jakby był kimś obcym.

Kiedy znali się już jakiś czas, Tony dał mu kod dostępu w każdy zakątek Stark Tower. Barton wiedział, że to bardzo dużo zaufania i nigdy nie chciał go nadużyć, więc kodu używał tylko, żeby wejść do warsztatu, kiedy Tony siedział tam zbyt długo albo w poszukiwaniu nowych aparatów słuchowych.

W zeszłym tygodniu odkrył, że jego kod nie otwiera już szklanych drzwi i spędził dużo czasu, stojąc z otwartymi w szoku ustami, patrząc na plecy Starka i mając nadzieję, że kiedy mrugnie oczyma, to nie okaże się, że są mokre.

-Nie rozmawia ze mną – powiedział i skrzywił się, kiedy głos mu się zatrząsł. Natasha westchnęła ciężko.

-Doprawdy, czy kiedykolwiek dane mi będzie spotkać mężczyznę, który będzie w stanie rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach jak normalna istota ludzka istota…

-Nie jesteśmy aż tacy źli.

-Jesteście beznadziejni. I ty i Tony, i ten jego blondas też  – spojrzała na niego poważnie – Porozmawiaj z nim.

Tym razem to Clint westchnął ciężko i wstał, zrzucając z siebie jej nogi.

-On nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, Tash! Nie jestem idiotą! Kurwa, myślisz, że nie próbowałem?

-Myślę, że próbowałeś ze złej strony.

-I co to ma niby znaczyć?

Nat założyła buty, wygładziła nieistniejące zmarszczki na swojej sukience i zebrała się do wyjścia.

-Tak, jak już mówiłam  – powiedziała, poprawiając te swoje idealne, miedziane loki – Jesteście beznadziejni. Nie próbuj udawać, że jest inaczej, kochanie  – zakończyła, wysyłając mu całusa i wyszła.

Jeżeli był na tym świecie ktokolwiek poza jego bratem i Anthonym, za kim Clint poszedłby w ogień bez zastanowienia, była to Natasha. Nie było też nikogo bardziej przerażająco kompetentnego od niej i Pepper Potts, więc Clint nauczył się już, żeby kiedy któraś z nich mówi „skacz”, nie należy zadawać pytań, tylko skakać najwyżej, jak się da.

Wziął telefon do ręki i wybrał numer, którego zwykł unikać przez długi, długi czas.

Znajomy głos odezwał się po niespełna czterech sygnał.

-Mhm?

-Cześć, braciszku  – powiedział Clint i odkrył, nie bez zaskoczenia, że usta układają mu się w szeroki uśmiech.

-Clint! – Barney zaśmiał się po drugiej stronie słuchawki – Clint, dzieciaku. Co się z tobą działo?

Clint spojrzał po sobie i nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, bo gdzieś pomiędzy typowymi dla niego siniakami, zadrapaniami, utratą słuchu i brakiem stałej pracy, miał na sobie designerskie ciuchy, aparat słuchowy najnowszej generacji , mieszkał w centrum Nowego Jorku i przyjaźnił się z posiadaczem najbystrzejszego umysłu tego wieku.

-Nie uwierzyłbyś  – powiedział, kręcąc głową – Wpadnij na piwo i gry wideo.

 -Gdzie teraz pomieszkujesz?

Clint zaśmiał się raz jeszcze.

-W to też mi nie uwierzysz.

 

***

 

Clint musiał przez kilkanaście minut przekonywać Barneya, że naprawdę mieszka w Stark Tower (Nie, Barney, Anthony nie jest moim sponsorem, jesteś obrzydliwy, przestań.), żeby ten w końcu się zamknął i przyjechał. Kiedy do niego zadzwonił, był akurat w Iowa (Och błagam cię, powiedz mi, że nie pojechałeś na farmę rodziców i  nie zrobiłeś sobie tego, prawda?), miał kilka rzeczy do załatwienia (Znowu ktoś próbuje cię zabić?) i zapowiedział, że zjawi się za kilka dni (Nie zaśpij na samolot, dupku.).

Dawało mu to jeszcze mniej czasu na obmyślenie planu ,,Jak Wywabić Anthony’ego Edwarda Starka Z Jego Nory I Zmusić Do Integracji Z Moim Zdegenerowanym Bratem” (prace nad nazwą operacji  - w toku).

-Dużą Americano  – odezwał się ktoś, a Clint zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że jest w miejscu, w którym było dużo kawy, którą musiał robić, ale której nie wolno było pić, a jedynie podawać obcym ludziom z miłym wyrazem twarzy. Nie udało mu się powstrzymać jęku bólu, ale dzielnie wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i obrócił się w stronę klienta, na którego widok wypuścił z ust jeszcze jeden, głośniejszy i nawet bardziej wypełniony bólem jęk.

Klient, całe szczęście, zrobił to samo.

-Co ty tu robisz?

-Pracuję – wysyczał Clint, mrużąc oczy i wkładając w pojedyncze słowo tyle jadu, ile tylko potrafił.

-Daj mi moją kawę, Barton  – tak samo jadowicie odezwał się, po chwili ciężkiego milczenia Bucky, wyciągając rękę w oczekiwaniu.

Clint nie spieszył się, przygotowując to zamówienie. Robił wszystko dokładnie, bardzo powoli, bo kawa, którą zrobił, musiała być idealna. Sięgnął po przykrywkę, ale zanim ją założył, splunął do kubka. Podał Bucky’emu kawę i uśmiechnął się przymilnie.

Jego pierwszą myślą było: Ew, Barton, to było idiotyczne.

Drugą: nigdy w życiu nie widziałem nikogo tak wściekłego. To był genialny pomysł, Barton.

Trzecią: o kurwa, Barton.

Bucky sięgnął przez ladę i uderzył Clinta w szczękę na tyle mocno, żeby ten zatoczył się do tyłu.

Kilka osób, których nie odstraszył ogólny wygląd lokalu, wyszło, kiedy Clint przeskoczył przez ladę i kopnął Bucky’ego w brzuch tak, że ten wpadł na stolik za nim.

Bucky raz jeszcze zamachnął się, żeby do uderzyć, ale Clint zdążył uchylić się na tyle, żeby ucierpiało tylko jego ramię i mocno uderzył Bucky’ego pięścią w klatkę piersiową, za co ten kopnął go w kolano.

Barnes brak lewej ręki nadrabiał wyraźnie widocznymi umiejętnościami i miną godną seryjnego mordercy. Przez głowę Clinta cały czas przelatywało tylko: chcę mój łuk, gdzie mój łuk, zatłukę go łukiem, uduszę gnoja cięciwą, wsadzę mu łuk w oko, gdzie jest mój łuk.

Tłukli się dobrych kilkanaście minut i obaj skończyli na podłodze, boleśnie potłuczeni, odrobinę zakrwawieni, dyszący ciężko, ale też odrobinę mniej wkurwieni, niż byli na początku. Clint rozejrzał się po lokalu i westchnął z ulgą. Wyglądał równie do dupy, co zawsze.

Przetarł krwawiącą wargę rękawem, wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Barnesa, który po chwili wahania przyjął pomoc.

Wszedł za ladę i zrobił jeszcze jedną kawę, być może odrobinę mniej starannie, ale za to bez dodatków.

-Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jakie głupstwo zrobiłeś  – powiedział, podając mu kubek – Mogło im być razem dobrze.

Barnes wziął kawę, rzucił kilka banknotów na ladę i wyszedł bez słowa.

Kiedy Clint wrócił do domu kilka godzin później, Tony zawahał się chwilę, zanim wykonał swój klasyczny taktyczny odwrót.

-Co ci się stało?

-Zaatakował mnie jednoręki bezdomny.

Tony pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i zszedł do warsztatu. Znowu.

 

***

 

Tony patrzył w ekran długo, co mógł stwierdzić, dzięki kilku faktom. Jeden, kawa w jego kubku była zimna. Dwa, jego bot wolał podjechać do stacji ładowania, niż dalej czekać na jakąś akcję z jego strony. Trzy, oczy miał suche i musiał zamrugać wiele razy, żeby się nawilżyły, co oczywiście z kolei doprowadziło do niekontrolowanego  łzawienia.  Cztery, czuł się zmęczony.

Dodał jedno do drugiego i, o drogi panie, postanowił iść spać. Zimna kawa nie była zachęcająca, jego bot go olał, Barton nadal był Wrogiem Publicznym Numer Jeden, więc nadzieja na świeży kubek tego napoju bogów umierała szybko, bo musiał wziąć pod uwagę, że kiedy ostatnio chciał obsłużyć się sam, musiał wynajmować ekipę sprzątającą i oddać wszystkie ciuchy do pralni, bo kawa była wszędzie tylko nie tam, gdzie być powinna.

Skierował się do sypialni, rozciągając mięśnie i przecierając oczy. Właśnie miał podziękować siłom wyższym za to, że nie pozwoliły Bartonowi wejść mu w drogę, kiedy to wspomniany osobnik rzucił się na niego, powalił na podłogę, usiadł na nim okrakiem i to wcale nie w ten fajny, seksowny sposób.

Zajęczał  i zakrył twarz dłońmi.

Trzeba zrozumieć, że Tony Stark był dobry w bardzo wielu rzeczach.

Był dobry w namawianiu ludzi, żeby dali mu swoje pieniądze albo weszli do jego łóżka. Był dobry w radzeniu sobie z mediami, biznesmenami, natrętami w koszulkach z jego twarzą. Był dobry w wymyślaniu rzeczy, projektowaniu ich i budowaniu.

Ale był też fenomenalny w kilku innych sprawach.

W uciekaniu przed odpowiedzialnością, na przykład. W życiu w zaprzeczeniu, nieprzyjmowaniu do wiadomości tego, co nie do końca dobrze mu leżało, unikaniu myślenia o rzeczach istotnych, unikaniu rozmów o tym co istotne i w unikaniu liczących się osób.

No więc być może, w gruncie rzeczy, sam był winny swojemu aktualnemu położeniu.

-Anthony – odezwał się Clint i Tony spojrzał na niego spomiędzy palców, spodziewając się najgorszego. Clint nie wyglądał na wściekłego ani nawet zawiedzionego, miał rozbawiony  wyraz twarzy, chociaż Tony widział wyraźnie zmartwienie w jego oczach i zalało go poczucie winy.

-Jutro przyjeżdża mój brat – oświadczył Clint, kiedy Tony już zamierzał otworzyć usta i coś powiedzieć – Barney. Właściwie to Charles, ale nie nazywaj go tak, chyba że ci życie niemiłe. Macie się poznać i polubić.

Tony odchrząknął.

-Mam coś do powiedzenia?

-Absolutnie nie. A jeżeli znowu zejdziesz do warsztatu i nie pozwolisz mi wejść, zadzwonię do Pepper i powiem jej, że mają wpaść z Ryanem na weekend, bo się stęskniłeś.

-Clint…

-Nawet nie próbuj się wykręcać.

-Clint…

-Nie!

Tony westchnął ciężko, objął Clinta w pasie i przytulił mocno. Clint wydał z siebie ciche „och” zaskoczenia, ale zaraz odwzajemnił uścisk i wtulił twarz w szyję Tony’ego.

-Przepraszam, że byłem dupkiem.

Clint mruknął w tonie, który sugerował, że owszem, był okropny.

-Nadal poznajesz mojego brata.

-Skoro muszę.

-Nie jest taki zły. Znaczy, jest kryminalistą i takie tam, ale serio, nie jest taki zły.

Tony zaśmiał się cicho i zrzucił z siebie Clinta.

-Zaczęło się robić dziwnie  – powiedział, mierzwiąc mu włosy – Dobranoc, misiu!

Clint leżał na podłodze w korytarzu, dopóki Nat go nie znalazła.

-I co, załatwiłeś to wystarczająco beznadziejnie, jak na siebie?

-Rzuciłem się na niego w korytarzu i zmusiłem do integracji z moim bratem. Mój plan zakłada, że będziemy jeść pizzę, pić piwo, grać w Wiedźmina i słuchać dziwnych opowieści Barneya, dopóki Tony się nie złamie.

Natasha pokiwała głową.

-Niepotrzebnie pytałam  – powiedziała i odeszła.

 

***

 

Co by nie mówić, plan zadziałał idealnie.

Spędzili w trójkę dwa wieczory, podczas których Clint pobił wszystkich w Mario Kart, Barney nie pozwalał nikomu grać w Wiedźmina, Tony rozłożył konsolę na części, żeby wprowadzić ulepszenia. Nic nie wprowadził i nie umiał jej poskładać (winił piwo), ale Tasha (której Tony dał po tym podwyżkę) znalazła jakiegoś stażystę, dzieciaka naprawdę, którego Tony kojarzył ze swojej raznatrzytygodniowej wizyty w R&D. Peter Parker, jak im się przedstawił, był w stanie poskładać wszystko do kupy, ograć Clinta, ukraść Barneyowi butelkę piwa, Tony’emu serce i oczarować Natashę, więc został zatrudniony na stałe (Tasha przygotuj dla niego umowę i zrób te prawne rzeczy, proszę.) . Dzieciak prawie się popłakał na wiadomość o ubezpieczeniu zdrowotnym, a trzech blisko czterdziestoletnich facetów uroniło łzy szczęścia na wieść o tym, że mogą dalej grać w Mario Kart.

Na lotnisku Bartonowie żegnali się długo, Barney szepcząc coś zapalczywie do ucha Clintowi, ten kręcąc głową w wyraźnym niezadowoleniu. Tony postanowił nie pytać i zmarszczył tylko czoło. Ich dzieciństwo nie należało do najłatwiejszych, do dzisiaj pozostałości jakiegoś żalu widoczne między nimi. Clint mówił, że obaj spędzili lata jako złodzieje, tylko że Clint w odpowiednim czasie poznał kogoś o nazwisku Fury, który to był skłonny bardzo mu pomóc, w zamian na użyczenie mu na trochę swoich zdolności. Clint nie lubił mówić o tych latach, ale zapewniał, że nie zrobił nic strasznego, poza posiadaniem sfałszowanego dyplomu ukończenia szkoły średniej.

Tony był zawsze otoczony wysoko wykształconymi ludźmi, począwszy od jego ojca, na Natashy kończąc i zawsze odrobinę zdumiewało go, jak wiele szacunku miał dla kogoś, kto ukończył tylko kilka semestrów szkoły podstawowej. Jego rzadki, ale jednak, brak podstawowej wiedzy był raczej zabawny, głównie z tego względu, że Clint nie miał pojęcia, że powinien był to wiedzieć. Co go obchodzą stolice państw Europy, mówił. I tak go nie stać, żeby tam pojechać (Tony zabrał go na wakacje do Europy dwa tygodnie później).

Tony westchnął ciężko. Przez większość czasu to, co wiedział o Clincie raczej łamało mu serce, a przecież nie wiedział wszystkiego.  Zawsze uważał, że to, co zaszło w Afganistanie, było zasłużone. Że to i tak wiele, skoro w ogóle przeżył, że mogło – powinno – skończyć się to dla niego gorzej. Pep i Clint wybiliby mu to z głowy, gdyby kiedykolwiek powiedział to głośno. Dlatego nic nie mówił.

I zawsze myślał, że to nie w porządku. Clint zasługiwał na coś o wiele lepszego i może Tony jest w stanie mu to dać, w ten sposób odkupując jeszcze trochę swoich win.

Zaśmiał się cicho na myśl, jak bardzo są uszkodzeni, on, Clint, Tasha, Barney. Cholera, nawet Peter, dobry naukowiec, świetny dzieciak, dla którego wizja stałej – nawet nieszczególnie wysokiej - pensji była spełnieniem marzeń i Tony pomyślał, jak bardzo nie w porządku jest to, że podczas gdy on bogaci się, kiedy nic nie robi, ten dzieciak musi się martwić, czy starczy mu na czynsz, mimo że mieszka w obskurnej kawalerce na Brooklynie.

Tak samo czuł się, kiedy Steve po raz pierwszy przyprowadził go do siebie, pomyślał. Bardzo silne poczucie, że coś jest nie tak, skoro ktoś taki jak Steve, musiał pracować na kilka zmian i nadal mieszkał z kolegą  i  chciał mu to wynagrodzić, bo Steve był miły i szczery, i mądry, i utalentowany i zasługiwał na o wiele, wiele więcej niż Tony, a on z całą pewnością nie zasługiwał na niego, więc zrobił to, co robił najlepiej – otworzył portfel i miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Nie wystarczyło. To było oczywiste, doprawdy. Rzadko kiedy był wystarczający, nie wystarczył dla Pepper, nie wystarczył dla Steve’a, a jakaś część jego słabo szeptała, że dla Clinta też kiedyś nie wystarczy (ale w to, z jakiegoś niejasnego powodu, nie mógł do końca uwierzyć i to była pocieszająca myśl).

Poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za łokieć, więc uniósł wzrok na zmartwioną twarz Clinta. Barney zniknął już z zasięgu wzroku.

-W porządku, Anty?

Tony uśmiechnął się, ale wiedział, że musiało to wypaść żałośnie.

-W najlepszym.

 

***

 

Co pokusiło Bucky’ego, żeby wrócić w to miejsce, nie wiedział.

Może lenistwo, bo dojście do kolejnej kawiarni i powrót z niej zajęłoby mu kolejne dwadzieścia minut. A może był skończonym kretynem i masochistą. A może potrzebował komuś przyłożyć.

Otworzył drzwi i zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu ciemnej blond głowy.

-Barnes.

Bucky obrócił się w stronę znajomego głosu i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Barton wycierał stolik wyjątkowo intensywnie. Antypatia w jego oczach była tak wyraźna, że Bucky aż poczuł się dumny.

-Chodź za mną – powiedział Clint, rzucając ścierkę za ladę i zmierzając w stronę tylnych drzwi. Wyszli na podwórze, na którym nie było nic oprócz dwóch śmietników, wychudzonego kota i zakratowanego okna. Bucky rozejrzał się wokół, aż w końcu pozwolił sobie jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Bartona, który nawet nie starał się ukrywać tego, jak bardzo jego twarz wykrzywiała się z nienawiści.

-Ależ ja cię nie znoszę  – stwierdził, uniósł pięść i uderzył go w szczękę.

Barton schylił się, przywalił mu w żebra i Bucky skulił się z bólu.

O, właśnie. Tego potrzebował.

 

***

 

Przez kolejne tygodnie sytuacja powtarzała się parę razy, Bucky szukał Clinta zawsze, kiedy musiał trochę spuścić z tonu, miał zły dzień, albo kiedy się nudził. Musiał poprosić Bartona, żeby nie celował w twarz, bo Steve zaczął go podejrzewać, że dołączył do jakiegoś podziemnego kręgu albo że, co gorsza, ktoś się na niego uwziął (Barton powiedział, że u niego mało kto zauważał różnicę, co było jakoś mało szokujące).

Była to najdziwniejsza relacja, jaką kiedykolwiek nawiązał w życiu. Ich obustronna niechęć nie zmalała, za każdym razem gęsta między nimi, kiedy stawali twarzą w twarz, ale jakimś cichym porozumieniem ustalili, gdzie były granice, kiedy należało przestać, kiedy należało wyjść i nie zaczynać.

Były momenty, kiedy trwali w czymś, co było niemal przyjacielską ciszą – kiedy już przestali okładać się pięściami, Clint przynosił mu kawę a Bucky częstował go papierosem i siedzieli pod ścianą, nie odzywając się do siebie tylko po to, żeby kiedy następnym razem się spotkają znowu pałać do siebie żywą nienawiścią. Czasem zamieniali słowo albo dwa, z czego zazwyczaj Clint obwiniał Bucky’ego o bycie wścibskim cwelem, który wszystko zepsuł.

Jakiś cichy głos z tyłu głowy szeptał mu, że może Barton ma racje, że może faktycznie nadinterpretował fakty, zareagował zbyt gwałtownie, prowadzony głównie złym pierwszym wrażeniem, że gdyby przyjął to ze spokojem, powiedział o tym ze spokojem, to może, może Steve i Tony nadal byliby Steve’em i Tonym, i może byłoby im dobrze.

W takich chwilach zwykł patrzeć na Clinta Bartona, myśleć o tym, jak niepomiernie irytuje go ten człowiek i rzucał się na niego z dłonią zaciśniętą w pięść.

 

***

 

-Więc kiedy mówiłeś, że wszystko jest w porządku? – domagał się Clint.

-Kłamałem.

Tony się poddał. Przed tym pajacem nie było ucieczki, szczególnie  po ich weekendzie trzech ofiar losu, kiedy Clint nie opuszczał go na krok i nie pozwoliłby mu zaszyć się w warsztacie bez uprzedniego strzelenia mu między oczy.

I tak oto wylądowali tu, siedząc na podłodze, opierając się o łóżko (bo Barton nie siadał na meblach do tego stworzonych jak porządny człowiek, o nie), Tony wywnętrzający się  przed nim, jak pijany szesnastolatek. Boże ratuj...

Ale Brton patrzył na niego z oczyma pełnymi nadziei i jakby Tony się nie bronił, nie mógł tego dla niego nie zrobić, winny mu chociaż tyle, za bycie idiotą i dupkiem przez ostatnich parę tygodni.

Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś pokusiło go o ograniczenie dostępu Clinta w wieży. Decyzja wydawała mu się teraz tak głupia, tak bardzo niewłaściwa, kiedy Clint siedział obok niego z wyraźnym zmartwieniem, nie oceniając go, czasem tylko rzucając jakimś źle dopasowanym w czasie żartem, ale ogólnie nie mając dla niego nic, prócz dobrych intencji.

Oparł głowę o łóżko, zamknął oczy i milczał przez chwilę.

-Tęsknie za nim. Za tym co mieliśmy. Albo, nie. Za tym co hipotetycznie moglibyśmy mieć. Żal mi tego, czym moglibyśmy dla siebie być. Myślę... myślę, że mógłbym być dla niego dobry. Gdybym się postarał. I gdyby mnie zechciał – Tony zmarszczył czoło i starał się nie skupiać na tym, jak dziwnie było mu o tym mówić.

-Zechciałby.

-Skąd wiesz?

Tony spojrzał na niego, ale Clint tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-Bo mógłbyś być dla niego dobry.

Stark uśmiechnął się słabo i ponownie zamknął oczy.

-Zadzwoń do niego. – zasugerował po chwili Clint, miękkim głosem, ale Tony tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.  – Dlaczego nie?

Szatyn wykonał ręką szeroki gest, westchnął ciężko i przetarł twarz dłonią.

-To, co hipotetycznie mogliśmy mieć, co... czym hipotetycznie mogliśmy być. To jest czas przeszły. To… To już wtedy miało małe szanse powodzenia. Teraz?  -  wzruszył ramionami – Nie ma sensu do tego wracać. Serio. Clint, serio.

Clint patrzył na niego sceptycznie, więc Tony poklepał go patronizująco po głowie.

-Nie przejmuj się, Hawkeye – powiedział, wstając – Jestem dużym chłopcem, poradzę sobie.

Blondyn  patrzył za nim, jak wychodził, nadal nieprzekonany, ale wystarczająco usatysfakcjonowany, żeby nie męczyć go dalej.

-Hawkeye  – powiedział do siebie po chwili – Podoba mi się.

 

***

 

 -Jak tam randka? – zawołał Bucky od progu, na co Steve nie był w stanie powtrzymać głośnego jęku.

Od rozstania z Tonym minęło trochę czasu i chociaż Steve nigdy nie był osobą o szczególnie bogatym życiu miłosnym, z jakiegoś powodu tym razem Bucky postanowił zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby Steve nie spędził samotnie zbyt wiele czasu. Oczywiście, Bucky miał długą historię swatania przyjaciela z wieloma osobami, co zazwyczaj nie kończyło się dobrze.

Na przykład Lorraine, wyjątkowo piękna koleżanka jego ówczesnej dziewczyny i  Steve zdecydowanie zbyt późno dowiedział się, dlaczego to nie ona była jego pierwszym wyborem. Listy z pogróżkami mówiły same za siebie.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, było bardzo wiele koleżanek dziewczyn Bucky’ego. James był wysoki, przystojny, charyzmatyczny i miał pewnego rodzaju chłopięcy urok, którego był bardzo świadom i którego umiał używać. Tak więc Steve był już na niezliczonej ilości podwójnych randek, na których był albo grzecznie ignorowany, albo traktowany jak czyjś uroczy młodszy braciszek, co było o wiele, wiele gorsze i co zwykle prowadziło do zgryźliwych komentarzy, przewracania oczyma i w końcu wczesnego wyjścia.

Tym razem Bucky przeszedł samego siebie, werbując do pomocy Sama, który zwerbował do pomocy Thora, który zwerbował do pomocy swojego brata, który umówił go ze swoją koleżanką z roku.

Nasłuchawszy się o Peggy samych superlatywów, poszedł się z nią spotkać, nastawiony na rychłe zakończenie ich znajomości, jeszcze zanim się zaczęła. Był sceptyczny, kiedy ją zobaczył – piękną, z idealnie ułożonymi włosami, idealnym makijażem, ubraną elegancko, ale nie sztywno, z angielskim akcentem, który pieścił uszy.  Zaczął robić się podejrzliwy, kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać, bo Peggy była wyjątkowo miłą, ciepłą osobą, mądrą i niezależną kobietą.  Była zabawna i uparta  i Steve nie wiedział co się dzieje.

Więc spotkał się z nią raz jeszcze, a ona powiedziała mu, że naprawdę go lubi, ale ma do siebie zbyt wiele szacunku, żeby spotykać się z kimś, kto najwyraźniej czuje coś do kogoś innego. I pomimo zapewnień Steve’a, że absolutnie nie, (Peg, no coś ty, nie ma nikogo innego, przestań.), Peggy tylko uśmiechnęła się ciepło i pocałowała go w czoło.

-Byłoby ci łatwiej, gdybyś przestał się oszukiwać – stwierdziła, wyraziła nadzieję, że może wyskoczą kiedyś razem na piwo i wyszła.

Jak już było wspomniane, Peggy była wyjątkowo mądrą kobietą.

-Wariatka? – zapytał Bucky ze zrezygnowaniem w głosie.

-Nie, nie. Jest świetna.

-Więc co?

Rogers wzruszył ramionami i żywił się głupią nadzieją, że Barnes zostawi temat w spokoju.

-Steve! – jak można było się spodziewać, Buck ani o tym myślał, więc dźgnął Steve’a między żebra, żeby przykuć jego uwagę.

Czego parę sekund później pożałował, bo Steve spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, z których jedno mogło być odrobinę opuchnięte.

-Rany boskie, co ci się stało? – zapytał, a Bucky pomyślał, że w tym momencie jego zwykłe zmartwienie przeszło przez fazę rozczarowania, do fazy, w której Steve miał zamiar się upewnić, że jego oko będzie jutro pięknie fioletowe.

-Nic.

-Buck.

-Nic.

-Buck.

-Powiedziałem: nic.

-Buck!

I Bucky nie wiedział, jak Steve to robił, ale mimo, że stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie i Bucky przewyższał go prawie o głowę, pod wpływem jego wyrazu twarzy i tonu głosu, poczuł się jakby znów miał osiem lat i był karcony za zerwanie rynny z garażu sąsiada.

Steve miał to po matce.

Bucky wykonał teatralny gest rękoma i westchnął ciężko.

-To nic takiego, tylko taki jeden dupek... Nienienie, Steve, nie!  Nie grozi mi, nie o to chodzi. To tylko taka, um, rozrywka? Nie przejmuj się, serio. Serio. Steve. Proszę cię. Zignoruj to, nic się nie dzieje.

-Dobra, jak chcesz. Ale nie oczekuj, że będę głaskał po głowie, jak będziesz jęczeć, że boli  – powiedział po chwili, machnąwszy ręką.

Bucky poklepał go po ramieniu i poszedł go kuchni, opróżnić lodówkę. Nienawidzenie Bartona zabierało strasznie dużo energii.

-No dobra, ale co z Peggy? – zawołał i zaśmiał się, kiedy Steve znowu jęknął w bólu – No chyba nie myślisz, że tak łatwo zbić mnie z tropu.

-Dajmy temu spokój, co?

-Stevie  – powiedział Buck, siadając koło niego i patrząc z powagą – Co z Peggy?

-Tony  – blondyn mruknął najciszej, jak potrafił.

-Co?

-Tony  – powtórzył trochę głośniej – Peg nie chce się spotykać z kimś, kto chętniej spotykałby się z kimś innym.

Bucky zmarszczył czoło i nagle poczuł się bardzo nieswojo.

-Więc ty, um, nadal coś? Do Starka?

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

-Myślałem, że nie. Ale. Nie wiem.

Buck odchrząknął i zaczął wpatrywać się w sufit. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie poczucia winy, które powoli zaczynało wkradać się w jego myśli, przypominając mu słowa Clinta, które teraz, ze Steve’em siedzącym obok niego, żałośnie wpatrującym się w swoje dłonie, jakoś bardziej do niego docierały i kłuły, jakby uderzały w jakiś czuły punkt.

-Muszę iść  – powiedział nagle, wstając – Niedługo wrócę.

Steve patrzył za nim w zdziwieniu, ale nie pozwolił sobie poczuć się zranionym.

Bucky szybkim krokiem dotarł do kawiarni, w której pracował Clint i wpadł do środka, wołając go po nazwisku. Za ladą stał jakiś młody chłopak i patrzył na niego, odrobinę przestraszony.

-Barton, jest tutaj?

-Ehm, um.

-Clint Barton, wysoki, blond włosy, pracuje tu, znasz go?

-Tak, ja, um, zmieniłem go jakiś czas temu.

Bucky przeczesał dłonią włosy i westchnął ciężko.

-Masz jego numer? – chłopak pokiwał głową – Dawaj.

Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał protestować, ale rozmyślił się i grzecznie zapisał mu numer na kartce papieru. Bucky wyszedł z lokalu, wstukał numer w swój telefon i zaczął liczyć sygnały.

Po czwartym oderwał się zaspany głos.

-Tu Hawkeye, słucham?

-Barton?

-Taaak, kto mówi?

-Barnes.

Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał i Bucky już zamierzał powiedzieć, że nieważne, zapomnij, ale Clint w końcu zebrał się w sobie i wydusił:

-Dałbyś pospać człowiekowi, co? Możemy spotkać się jutro.

Bucky pokręcił głową i zaczął iść w jakimś nieokreślonym kierunku.

-Nie, nie o to chodzi. To, co było między tobą a Starkiem. Musisz mi opowiedzieć.

-Co?

-Clint, opowiedz mi.

Bucky miał nadzieję, że umiarkowanie sympatyczny ton jego głosu i fakt, że zwrócił się do niego po imieniu wystarczą, żeby go przekonać, bo doprawdy, nie sądził, żeby był w stanie zdobyć się na proszenie o coś.

-Uhm, okej? No więc, nic? Tony chciał towarzystwa, wszyscy zaczęli zakładać, że jesteśmy parą i nadali mi ten idiotyczny pseudonim ..

-Tajemniczy Blondyn  – wtrącił się Buck.

-No, właśnie. Tashę zaczęło to bawić i wymyśliła grę, siadaliśmy przed telewizorem i piliśmy za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mnie tak nazwał, przyjęło się i musieliśmy dostarczać materiałów, żeby nie przestali…

-O mój Boże – przerwał mu znowu – Barton, serio? Pijacka gra? Naprawdę?

-No. Jesteś idiotą, co nie?

Bucky prędzej wsadziłby sobie pięść do ust, niż przyznał Bartonowi rację, więc powiedział tylko:

-Musimy się spotkać. Jak najszybciej.

-Zamierzasz naprawić, co rozjebałeś? – spytał Clint i Bucky pomyślał, że zabrzmiało to bardzo poważnie, jak na niego.

-Zamierzam się postarać, ale musisz mi pomóc.

-Mam warunek.

-Jaki?

-Będziemy używać kryptonimów.

Bucky jęknął w duchu. Dla Steve’a, pomyślał.

-Jasne, Hawkeye. Cokolwiek.

-Ty będziesz Zimowym Żołnierzem.

-Co? To głupie. Dlaczego ty masz fajny kryptonim, a ja nie?

-No co ty, jest super. Jak w wierszu Paine’a. Hawkeye out! – krzyknął i rozłączył się.

Bucky schował telefon i zaczął kierować się w stronę domu, trochę w poczuciu ważnej misji, ale bardziej skonfundowany faktem, że Clint Barton najwyraźniej czytał poezję.

Nie sądził, żeby cokolwiek zdziałali, Steve był zbyt dumny i zbyt uparty, a ich dwóch, cóż, mieli duże szansę zabić się gdzieś po drodze. Ale Bucky całe życie robił to, co dla Steve’a najlepsze i jeżeli to oznaczało, że musiał zintegrować się z Clintonem Francisem Bartonem, niech tak będzie.

Sam sobie tego piwa naważył.


	6. #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betowane przez undercoverKL (tumblr) god bless u

Tony zszedł do warsztatu wykończony. Jeżeli miał coś zrobić, musiał zrobić to teraz. Nieważne, jak bardzo zamykały mu się oczy. Barton wyszedł parę godzin temu krzycząc coś o romantycznej konspiracji - cokolwiek miało to znaczyć - a Tony naprawdę miał wielką nadzieję, że nie oznaczało to, że Clint został burdelmamą.

Rada nadzorcza (i, co gorsza, Tasha) siedziała mu na karku i wiedział, że tego nie da się uniknąć. Będzie musiał spędzić kilka kolejnych dni na słuchaniu kłótni i rad, podpisywaniu papierów i kiwaniu głową.

Projekt, nad którym pracował był ważny. Być może był, jego największym odkryciem po reaktorze łukowym, a Tony nie chciał (i _nie mógł_ ) odkładać go na później i nie zamierzał mówić o nim nikomu, prócz Bruce’a, dopóki nie był całkowicie pewien, że ma szansę działać, że ma szansę przedostać się przez ścianę obrońców moralności, że ma szansę coś zmienić.

Kiedy więc zszedł do – podkreślmy - swojego osobistego, personalnego, stworzonego wyłącznie dla niego, warsztatu i odkrył, że ktoś siedzi przy jego biurku i pije coś z jego kubka, miał największe prawo się zdenerwować.

Nie uczynił tego tylko dlatego, bo był zbyt zmęczony. Jęknął głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę osobnika z jego kubkiem.

-Boże drogi, Parker? – zapytał Tony, mrużąc oczy i powstrzymując śmiech na widok przerażonej miny Petera – Co ty tu robisz? Warsztaty SI są czterdzieści pięter w dół.  
-Pięćdziesiąt - poprawił go odruchowo i skulił się w sobie – O tej godzinie są już zamknięte, chciałem skończyć. Panna Romanoff mnie lubi i mnie wpuściła.

Tony podszedł do niego i usiadł na blacie, zabierając mu swój kubek. Popatrzył na niego i westchnął.

-Mogłeś dokończyć jutro. Ile ty masz lat? Nie masz innych rzeczy do roboty?

Peter wzruszył ramionami, potrząsnął głową i poprawił okulary na nosie. Tony przyjrzał mu się bardziej i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, bo doprawdy, dzieciak był przeuroczy, z tymi wielkimi oczyma i fryzurą właśnie-wstałem-z-łóżka, która była bardziej zmierzwiona, niż ktokolwiek mógłby zamierzać.

-Mhm... Nie... Nie bardzo.

Stark wyciągnął telefon i poklikał coś chwilę.

-Siedem-siedem-cztery-pięć-jeden.

-C-co?

-Siedem-siedem-cztery-pięć-jeden – powtórzył spokojnie – Twój kod dostępu. Nie męcz Tashy, ona i tak ma za dużo roboty ze mną. Jestem okropnym szefem.

-O, wow. Okej. Wow. Dziękuję?

-Ale teraz spadaj. Serio, młody, idź z kolegami na piwo, czy coś.

Peter jęknął i położył czoło na blacie.

-Jeden z moich kumpli jest w zamkniętym zakładzie psychiatrycznym, drugi pewnie gdzieś w Tokio albo innym Los Angeles. I nie jestem pełnoletni. 

-No dobra. Odwiedź dziewczynę.

-Moją dziewczynę zabił mój kumpel. Ten z zakładu, nie ten z Tokio – wymamrotał i urwał gwałtownie, jakby dopiero w tamtym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi. Natychmiast pożałował swoich słów, zmarszczył czoło i przełknął coś, co zaczęło rosnąć mu w gardle. Czuł, że Tony patrzy na niego intensywnie i bał się na niego spojrzeć, żeby przypadkiem nie odkryć w jego wzroku politowania.

-Jak miała na imię?

-Gwen – szepnął i spojrzał na Tony’ego, który wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał go po włosach – Przepraszam, nie powinienem był, ma pan własne zmartwienia.

-Przestań. Możemy się sobie pozwierzać, jak chcesz. Możemy się nawet przytulić i popłakać, jak obiecasz, że nikomu nie powiesz. Barton kazał mi się otworzyć – powiedział, wykonując palcami gest cudzysłowia przy ostatnim słowie – I skończ z „proszę pana”. Dostałeś kod dostępu do mojego warsztatu, możesz mi mówić po imieniu. Możesz mi mówić tato.

Peter prychnął cicho.

-To taki fetysz?

-Co ty, podrywasz mnie?

-Ew – skrzywił się chłopak – Jesteś za stary. Fuj.

-Wiesz, że nadal mogę cię wyrzucić, co nie? – spytał miliarder, ale uśmiech tylko rósł na jego twarzy.

Peter podparł się na łokciu i uniósł brew, sceptycznie zaciskając usta. Tony pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.

-Nie jestem, aż taki stary - zauważył po chwili – nie dobiłem nawet czterdziestki. To jest czas mojego życia!  
  
-Nie no, jasne. Ludzie mogą być szczęśliwi w każdym wieku.   
  
-Jesteś okropny.

Peter zaśmiał się i uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

-Przepraszam, przepraszam! Na moje usprawiedliwienie, ja nie dobiłem nawet dwudziestki, nie umiem prowadzić i ogólnie nie wiem nic o życiu.  
  
-To nieprawda – powiedział Tony, nagle trochę ciszej i poważniej.

Tony spojrzał na niego smutnym wzrokiem i Peter nie wiedział, co zrobić z oczyma. Zdecydował w końcu, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest uparte wpatrywanie się w swoje dłonie. Zacisnął zęby i zamrugał kilka razy, i nie zamierzał, pod żadnym pozorem, pozwolić sobie rozpłakać się przed Tonym Starkiem, nieważne, jak bardzo obraz zimnych ciał wujka Bena i Gwen wwiercały mu się w czaszkę.

Poczuł silną dłoń zaciskającą mu się na ramieniu i nie myśląc za wiele pozwolił sobie pochylić się tak, żeby wylądować twarzą w brzuchu Tony’ego, któremu chyba to nie przeszkadzało, bo tylko położył mu dłoń na tyle głowy i pogłaskał pocieszająco, na tyle delikatnie, żeby nie było dziwnie.

-Wiesz – zaczął się po jakimś czasie – znałem takiego jednego. Steve. Kilka lat starszy od ciebie. Był strasznie chorobliwy jako dziecko. Miał nie dożyć dziesiątego roku życia. Dożył, bo nie uwierzyłbyś, jaki jest uparty, a potem po jakimś czasie stan jego zdrowia się ustabilizował. Uparł się, że będzie zdrowy, więc wyzdrowiał. Jego mama zmarła, kiedy miał dwanaście lat. Ojciec się załamał, zaczął pić, robić się agresywny. Pogruchotał mu żebra, sąsiedzi zadzwonili po opiekę społeczną. Spędził kilka miesięcy w domu dziecka, potem trafił do kilku rodzin zastępczych, każdej gorszej od drugiej, w końcu opiekunami zostali rodzice jego kumpla – Tony przerwał na chwilę i westchnął cicho – Byli dla niego dobrzy, ale jakby się nie starali, nie mogli pozwolić sobie, żeby wysłać swoich synów na studia. Steve poszedł do pracy, na kilka etatów, jego kolega poszedł do wojska. Wrócił, bez ramienia, za to z ciężkim przypadkiem stresu pourazowego. Może takim jak mój. Może gorszym. Steve zapłacił za jego terapię i rehabilitację z pieniędzy, którymi miał zapłacić za college. I nigdy nie powiedział złego słowa, i nigdy nie miał nic nikomu za złe, nigdy nikogo nie obwiniał za to wszystko, co mu się stało. Był najlepszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

Peter wycofał się tak, żeby móc spojrzeć na twarz starszego mężczyzny, który teraz wpatrywał się gdzieś przed siebie mglistym wzrokiem, ze zmarszczonym czołem i małym, smutnym uśmiechem na ustach. A jeśli jego oczy były mokre, Peter nie zamierzał o tym wspominać.

-Ten Steve. Był dla ciebie kimś wyjątkowym?

Tony zamrugał kilkakrotnie, przechylił głowę na bok i otworzył usta w zastanowieniu.

-Nie – odparł w końcu – Nie zdążył być. Ale niemalże... ale miał szansę. Był dla mnie prawie wyjątkowy. Prawie, prawie jedyny. Prawie.

-Przykro mi.

Tony spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

-Przykro mi z powodu Gwen. Pewnie bardzo ją kochasz – powiedział, a Peter poczuł wdzięczność za ten czas teraźniejszy.  
  
-Ludzie myślą, że powinienem już przestać, bo to była tylko miłostka, że znajdę kolejną. Ale wiesz, ja zawsze myślałem, że to będę ja i ona. Nie było dla mnie innej możliwości, nie widziałem tego, nadal nie widzę. Była moją ścieżką i – Peter urwał i westchnął ciężko.  
  
-Wszystko będzie dobrze – stwierdził Tony i chociaż Peter słyszał to setki razy, ten raz był inny i  
Peter pomyślał, że jemu chyba można wierzyć, że wie, co mówi.  
  
-Dzięki, tato.

  
***

  
Jakkolwiek nieudany był początek ich znajomości, po kilku tygodniach snucia podstępów Clint zdał sobie sprawę, że lubi Barnesa.

I jakkolwiek nieudane było ich pierwsze spotkanie dotyczące Operacji: Odrodzenie (Clint krzywił się na ten kryptonim, ale z jakiegoś powodu Bucky nie chciał zgodzić się na Operację: Książę i Żebrak), Clint, nie bez zaskoczenia, zaczął wyczekiwać kolejnych.

Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy w mieszkaniu Bucky’ego i Steve’a, o wiele przytulniejszym niż można by przypuszczać (ale to raczej za sprawą tego drugiego), przez dobre dwie godziny kłócili się, czyja to była wina i kto – Steve czy Tony – znosił to rozstanie gorzej. Walnęli się raz, drugi, trzeci, dopóki nie zdali sobie sprawy, jak bardzo niedorzecznie się zachowują i uspokoili się. Wypili razem piwo, przeprowadzili cywilizowaną rozmowę.

Niczego nie zdziałali także na drugim spotkaniu, kiedy to postanowili się pokłócić o to, z której strony konfliktu powinni zacząć działać, który jest bardziej uparty i, konsekwentnie, gdzie mają większe szansę powodzenia.

I chociaż kolejnych kilka spotkań minęło im raczej na wygłupianiu się, sprzeczkach i filmach Quentina Tarantino, niż planowaniu czegokolwiek, Clint był generalnie zadowolony z rezultatów, bo chociaż Barnes był wrednym wrzodem na dupie z twarzą seryjnego zabójcy, nie mógł ukrywać przed sobą sympatii, której do niego czuł.

A jeśli przed każdym spotkaniem poświęcał trochę więcej czasu na prysznic, jeśli używał wody kolońskiej, golił się i układał włosy, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, a on nie musiał zastanawiać się nad motywami, które go do tego popychały.

Dzięki Bogu, Bucky miał najwyraźniej skrywaną umiejętność denerwowania go za każdym razem, gdy tylko Clint zaczynał zastanawiać się nieco głębiej nad swoimi do niego uczuciami, więc zanim Clint miał szansę na to, by zatopić się w myślach i krop po kroku zanalizować, dlaczego, do cholery, tak się cieszy na widok tego dupka (nigdy nie był zbyt dobry jeśli chodzi o emocje, dobra? Beznadziejne dzieciństwo i inne takie, zapytajcie jego brata) Barnes boleśnie wcisnął mu palec od stopy między żebra.

-Aww, Buck – zajęczał niezadowolony i rozłożył się bardziej na ciasnej kanapie Barnesa.  
-Nie zasypiaj, oglądaj ze mną – zażądał James, rozpychając się tak, że Clint wylądował na tyłku na podłodze. Blondyn wysłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, na co Bucky wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu – No dawaj Hawkeye, to był twój pomysł.

Clint prychnął teatralnie, nie wstając z podłogi.

-Ja chciałem oglądać _oryginalną_ trylogię – zauważył protekcjonalnym tonem – Nie to-to – pogardliwie machnął ręką w stronę telewizora, na którym Hayden Christensen, ku wielkiej irytacji Clinta, wymachiwał mieczem świetlnym i w niczym nie pomagało mu to, jak bardzo był przystojny.

-Oryginalna trylogia ma okropne efekty specjalne, oglądać się nie da – stwierdził Bucky i Clint był przekonany, że zrobił to tylko, żeby go podjudzić. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na niego zawistnie.

-Ile ty masz lat, dziesięć?  
  
-Tak mówisz z zazdrości, bo twoje najlepsze lata już minęły – Bucky pochylił się i położył Clintowi rękę na ramieniu – Nie martw się, jestem pewien, że miliony Starka zapewnią ci spokojne zejście.

Clint pokiwał głową w niedowierzaniu, wyraz jego twarzy na wpół rozbawiony, na wpół „jestem tobą bardzo rozczarowany, młody człowieku” i zaczął na nowo wpatrywać się w telewizor. Bucky zaśmiał się cicho, ponownie układając się wygodnie na swoim miejscu i przypomniał sobie swoje słowa sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy, o ironio, namawiał Steve’a, żeby ten umówił się ze Starkiem.

„Jest sporo starszy, po trzydziestce, przed czterdziestką” powiedział mu Steve a Bucky zaśmiał się i stwierdził, że to najlepszy wiek. Rozważał przez chwilę, czy może powinien opowiedzieć to Bartonowi, trochę go pocieszyć, ale zadecydował inaczej, nie chcąc przyczyniać się do rozdmuchiwania jego ego.

Nie uświadomił sobie, że się gapił, dopóki Clint nie podniósł na niego wzroku, marszcząc brwi i posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie.

-Nie, nic. Oglądaj – mruknął, potrząsnął głową i usiadł na podłodze koło Clinta, wpierw dając mu kuksańca między żebra.

  
***

  
Rada nadzorcza zakończyła omawiać jeden z dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu problemów, którymi Tony musiał się zając i zarządziła krótką przerwę. Wiedząc, że wolność nie będzie trwała długo, zerwał się z krzesła i wsiadł do windy najszybciej jak mógł. Skierował swoje kroki do kuchni, gdzie, dzięki Bogu, stał Barton, więc w dzbanku była świeża kawa. Clint wyszczerzył się do niego i czytając mu w myślach, nalał mu pełny kubek gorącego, czarnego napoju. Złapał go desperacko i zaciągnął się zapachem.

-Już w domu? – zapytał.  
  
-Mhm. Głodny? – i Tony dopiero na te słowa zauważył, że Clint był w trakcie smażenia potężnej porcji jajecznicy. Tony poczuł, jak burczy mu w brzuchu i potaknął energicznie. Zamruczał zadowolony, gdy Clint wręczył mu talerz i niemalże jęknął z rozkoszy po pierwszym kęsie.

-Umierałem z głodu. Ta banda nieświeżych wampirów wysysa z ciebie całą energię i zostawia cię głodnym, śpiącym i niedotlenionym.  
  
-Długo wam zejdzie? – spytał Clint, opierając się biodrem o blat i mieszając widelcem w swoim talerzu.  
  
-Pewnie jeszcze ze trzy lata.

Barton uśmiechnął się do niego współczująco, na co Tony tylko wzruszył ramionami. Jego rola jako prezesa zarządu nie była dobrym rozwiązaniem, bo musząc poświęcać czas na wszystkie giełdo- i papiero-podobne sprawy, spędzał mniej czasu w warsztacie, a im mniej czasu spędzał w warsztacie, tym mniej SI miało do zaoferowania. Tony krążył gdzieś wokół pomysłu, żeby zrobić z Natashą to, co zrobił z Pepper i z całą pewnością nie chodziło tu o angażowanie się w długotrwały związek. Westchnął ciężko nad swoim losem i spojrzał na Clinta poważnym wzrokiem. Barton nadal uśmiechał się do niego z delikatnym rozbawieniem i Tony poczuł, że coś mu w tym obrazku nie pasuje. Zmrużył oczy, przypatrując mu się bardziej badawczo, początkowo nie będąc w stanie wskazać, co odstawało.

I wtedy go to uderzyło.  
  
Clint ograniczył liczbę plastrów, siniaków i zadrapań w widocznych miejscach na swoim ciele do minimum. Jego włosy nadal bytowały w nieporządku, ale był to raczej gustowny chaos kontrolowany, niż zwykły mu bałagan prosto z łózka, którego nigdy nawet nie próbował poskromić. Miał na sobie nieochlapane kawą dżinsy bez ani jednej dziury, fioletowy t-shirt z dekoltem w serek, który nie dość, że był nieskazitelnie czysty, to jeszcze wyglądał, jakby miał niedawny kontakt z żelazkiem, a na nogi założył niesprane, idealnie czarne trampki.

Podszedł parę kroków do przodu, i ignorując zdziwioną minę przyjaciela, pochylił się nad nim i pociągnął nosem.

-Czy to moja kolońska? – zapytał, marszcząc czoła i szeroko otwierając oczy w ciężkim szoku.  
  
-Nie mam własnej? – Clint brzmiał niepewnie, być może odrobinę przestraszony wyrazem twarzy Tony’ego  – Anthony, wszystko w porządku?

Stark odsunął się od niego odrobinę, zlustrował go wzrokiem od stóp do głów wzrokiem znawcy i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

-Clintonie Francis Barton – zaczął powoli – Wyglądasz bosko.  
  
-Och.  
  
-Nic mi nie powiedziałeś.  
  
-Nie powiedziałem o czym? – zapytał Clint, a Tony nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek widział go tak zmieszanego.  
  
-Spójrz na siebie. Ogoliłeś się! Spotykasz się z kimś, prawda?

Blondyn zacisnął mocno powieki i wyglądał, jakby ważył swoje szanse.

-Nie, nie, to nie tak... – spróbował, ale był to strzał w ciemno i w dodatku chybiony. Tony pokręcił tylko głową ze śmiechem.  
  
-No dawaj. Kim jest ten nieszczęśnik?

Clint westchnął ciężko i zaczął wpatrywać się w swoje dłonie.

Fakt, że Tony doszedł do absolutnie idiotycznych wniosków (bo Clint owszem, spotykał się z Barnesem, ale się z nim nie _spotykał_ ), nie miał aż takiego znaczenia. Nie chodziło o to, że Tony najwyraźniej zaczął wyobrażać sobie, że Clint Barton, ludzka tragedia, zaczął chodzić na randki. Problemem był fakt, że Tony zauważył cokolwiek, co nie tylko zagrażało projektowi Odrodzenie, ale też stawiało Clinta w bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, mającej swoje korzenie w fakcie, że Clint nigdy nie był w stanie okłamać Starka, więc gdy ten pytał „kto”, Barton wiedział, że będzie musiał grzecznie odpowiedzieć „Bucky Barnes”.

I chociaż jeszcze nie tak dawno Tony zapierał się, że to jest w jego życiu zamknięty rozdział, Clint znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby w to uwierzyć i wiedział, że jego integracja z kimś, kto do niedawna był przez nich obu postrzegany jako wróg numer jeden, nie zostanie powitana zaskoczonym uśmiechem.

Tony się _wkurwi_.

-No więc, po pierwsze, to naprawdę nie tak. Nieważne, co sobie myślisz, uwierz mi, że to nie są randki, ani cokolwiek nawet delikatnie je przypominającego, czy mającego jakikolwiek związek z romantycznymi uczuciami – zebrał się w końcu w sobie i spojrzał na Tony’ego, żeby poszukać w jego twarzy zrozumienia. Tony może nie był stuprocentowo przekonany, ale pokiwał głową i był gotów przyznać się do błędu.  
  
-Okej – potwierdził i wykonał dłonią pospieszający gest.  
  
-Buckybarnes. – wymamrotał.  
  
-Nie mam pojęcia, co właśnie powiedziałeś.

Clint zajęczał w duchu.  
  
-Bucky Barnes – powtórzył.

Clint skulił się w sobie i przygotował się na najgorsze. Na wrzaski. Na kubek kawy lecący w stronę jego głowy. Na wyjście z trzaśnięciem drzwiami.

Nic z tego nie nadeszło, a kiedy otworzył oczy, Tony być może wyglądał na odrobinę zszokowanego, ale na jego twarzy dominowało coś innego. Clintowi trochę to zajęło, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że tym czymś było podekscytowanie.

-Barnes? Barnes od Steve’a?  
  
-Tak?

Tony zaśmiał się głośno i klasnął w dłonie.

-Zaprowadź mnie do niego – zażądał.  
  
-A nie masz zebrania?  
  
-Cokolwiek! – zawołał, łapiąc twarz Clinta w swoje dłonie – Misiu, musisz mnie do niego zaprowadzić.

A Clint nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale nie wydawało mu się, żeby miał jakikolwiek wybór. Pokiwał tylko głową i modlił się, żeby Tony nie cieszył się tak na wizję tortur i mordu.

  
***

  
Clint zadzwonił do Bucky’ego, który bardzo stanowczo kazał mu się odpierdolić, bo jest zajęty. Clint, starając się ukryć ulgę, którą w nim to wywołało przed Tonym oznajmił, że, no przykro mi, Anty, może innym razem i już miał wykonać odwrót taktyczny, kiedy miliarder wziął go pod ramię i pociągnął w stronę windy.

-Nie chce po dobroci, to zrobimy po mojemu.

Tony wsadził go siłą do samochodu i skierował się w stronę Brooklynu. Barton oparł się głową o szybę i jęknął głośno. Plan skompromitowany. Bucky go znienawidzi. Prawdopodobnie doprowadzi to do kłótni między Bucky'm a Steve’em. Prawdopodobnie Tony poczuje się okropnie, kiedy go zobaczy i znowu zacznie zachowywać się jak dupek.

Zaryzykował szybkie spojrzenie na Tony’ego, który wyglądał na odrobinę zestresowanego, ale zacięta determinacja na jego twarzy nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, że nie zmienił zdania. Clint zbierał siły, żeby stawić czoło nadciągającej katastrofie i zastanawiał się, czy było cokolwiek, co mógł zrobić. Poczuł się lepiej, zadecydowawszy, że Tony jest najbardziej upartym osłem na tej planecie (chociaż Bucky twierdził, że to Steve), więc nie miał większych szans.

Clint nienawidził NYC i tych cholernych korków, ale jednak w tym momencie, nie mógłby być wdzięczniejszy za każdą minutę opóźnienia. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zasiać w przyjacielu ziarno wątpliwości albo przynajmniej wybadać trochę gruntu, ale nadzieja ta umarła szybko, bo za każdym razem, gdy otwierał usta, Tony uciszał go od razu, nie pozwalając mu dojść do słowa.

Kiedy w końcu stanęli przed drzwiami ich mieszkania, Tony nerwowo dreptał w miejscu, a Clint opierał się czołem o ścianę w całkowitej desperacji.

-Ty zapukasz – oświadczył Tony. Clint spojrzał na niego przerażony.  
  
-Absolutnie nie!  
  
-Jak zobaczy ciebie przez wizjer, to może otworzy. Mi każe spadać.  
  
-I dobrze!  
  
-Clint! – Tony złapał go za ramiona i rzucił nim o ścianę – Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to dla mnie ważne. To jest przełom. Rozumiesz? Przełomowe wydarzenie. Obiecuję ci, że nie zamierzam zabić twojego chłopaka.  
  
-Buck nie jest...  
  
-Po prostu zrób to dla mnie, dobrze?

I Tony spojrzał na niego wzrokiem tak wypełnionym ufnością i prośbą, że Clint nie mógł zrobić nic innego, tylko podejść do drzwi, westchnąć ciężko i zapukać.

Po chwili ktoś nacisnął na klamkę i to był chyba moment, w którym obydwaj zdali sobie sprawę, że za drzwiami może stać nie Bucky, a Steve i posłali sobie spanikowane spojrzenia.

-Mówiłem ci, że masz spierdalać! – wysyczał Bucky, uchylając drzwi a Clint prawie zemdlał z ulgi.  
  
-Przepraszam cię, naprawdę, naprawdę cię przepraszam , to jest nagły wypadek, musisz mnie wpuścić.

Jego rozpaczliwy ton i wyraźne zagubienie w oczach chyba wystarczyło, by Bucky uznał, że sprawa jest poważna i otworzył drzwi szerzej. Wtedy też Tony wyskoczył zza Clinta i wepchnął się do mieszkania. Bucky zatoczył się w szoku i posłał Bartonowi mordercze spojrzenie.

Tony obrócił się na pięcie, spojrzał poważnie na Barnesa, i już miał zacząć mówić, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, z tyłu dobiegł go zdziwiony głos Steve’a:

-Tony?

Steve siedział na kanapie, pomiędzy sympatycznie wyglądającym czarnoskórym mężczyzną i piękną kobietą, która trzymała mu dłoń na kolanie i pochylała się w jego stronę, ze śmiechem wyraźne przerwanym na jej ustach.

-Boże, Steve, co ci się stało? – Tony zapytał odrobinę przerażony, bo Steve miał podbite oko i rozcięcie na policzku.  
  
-Ja... Nie... Nic takiego. Tylko bójka w barze.

Tony nie mógł powstrzymać zalewającej go fali ciepła, bo oczywiście, że niski, chudy Steve był typem osoby, która wdałaby się w bójkę w barze i nie dała odciągnąć. Steve uśmiechnął się do niego lekko a siedzący koło niego ludzie nagle odsunęli się odrobinę i spojrzeli w inne strony, jakby onieśmieleni krótkim momentem czułości między nimi.

-Tony, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Rogers po chwili, co przywróciło go do rzeczywistości na chwilę, żeby dał radę oderwać wzrok od blondyna i skierować go na Barnesa, który był w tym momencie całkowicie pochłonięty nerwowym szeptaniem z Clintem.

Położył mu jedną rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się szeroko, uciszając go.

-Barnes – zaczął – zamierzam ci wyświadczyć wielką przysługę.  
  
-Aha.  
  
-Właściwie to będzie taka obustronna przysługa. Ty zrobisz coś dla świata, a ja zrobię coś dla ciebie.

Bucky wyglądał, jakby miał rzucić nim o ścianę i uciec, więc Tony ujął jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzał na niego z całą powagą, na jaką mógł się zdobyć.

-Jamesie Barnesie. Chcę dać ci nowe ramię.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tam gdzie tony tam peter a tam gdzie tony i peter tam angst am i right or am i right


	7. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeeejjjjjjjjjjjj ostatni rozdział ejjjjjjjjjj   
> znaczy, będzie jeszcze króciutki, króciuteńki epilog, bo nie mogę się powstrzymać, żeby nie dosłodzić ale w gruncie rzeczy, to jest koniec także ten, no. dajcie znać, jak jest, co?

Tony nie miał dobrego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego przyszedł akurat do niego. Coś o tym, że to Bucky go zainspirował, więc wydawało mu się to naturalne, żeby go poprosić. Był też idealnym kandydatem, jako weteran wojenny, młody mężczyzna w pełni sił, zdolny do dźwigania ciężkiego, metalowego ramienia na stałe przytwierdzonego do jego ciała.

Wytłumaczył mu dokładnie, jak działało ramię i jakim operacjom trzeba było go poddać. Pokazał mu obliczenia i schematy, opracowania i badania wykonane przez niego i innych naukowców, inżynierów, biotechnologów, neurochirurgów. Wizja grupy wysoko wykształconych ludzi piłujących jego kości, żeby wszczepić w nie kawał żelastwa (chociaż Stark wielokrotnie powtarzał, że w protezie nie ma ani krzty żelaza) nie przerażała go za bardzo. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby najlepsi naukowcy w kraju wyposażeni w najlepszy na świecie sprzęt mogli zrobić z jego ramieniem coś gorszego, niż pospieszna amputacja w bazie wojskowej gdzieś w Afganistanie.  Ale operacja mózgu? Być może odrobinę się jej obawiał.

Kiedy Tony po raz pierwszy wspomniał o tym, że żeby ramię działało, jak należy, muszą dostać się do połączenia między jego rdzeniem przedłużonym a kręgowym i umieścić tam przekaźnik, zaczął się bać.

-Przekaźnik działa jak połączenie między układem nerwowym w twoim ciele a syntetycznym w ramieniu. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie tak, jak się tego spodziewamy, będziesz mógł poruszać nim jak każdą inną kończyną, bez konieczności skupiania się. Twój mózg potraktuje je, jak przedłużenie ciała – mówił, starając się przybrać jak najszczerszy uśmiech. Clint siedział obok i kiwał głową, ale kiedy Bucky rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-Absolutnie nie – powiedział Steve pewnym głosem – To brzmi jak eksperyment, Tony, nie macie pojęcia, co robicie, nie będziesz mu na oślep grzebać w nerwach.

-Faktycznie, nie będę, jestem inżynierem, nie lekarzem. Ale mamy lekarzy, Steve, którzy wiedzą, co robią. Wszczepianie chipów i przekaźników do mózgowia nie jest już niczym nowym ani strasznym, więc…

-Nie takich przekaźników – przerwał mu Steve, wstając ze swojego miejsca na kanapie i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju – Syntetyczny układ nerwowy? Ty w ogóle słyszysz, jak to brzmi? A co, jeżeli coś stanie się z ramieniem? Skoro to będzie podłączone do jego nerwów, to może go jakoś zranić, prawda?

-Hipotetycznie tak, ale – Tony wziął głęboki wdech, kiedy Steve prychnął głośno – Ale prawdopodobieństwo uszkodzenia układu jest bardzo niskie, jego ochrona jest priorytetem. Jak myślisz, dlaczego tak ważnym jest, by James regularnie trenował mięśnie ramion i pleców? Ramię jest ciężkie, bo jest wręcz pancerne, wielokrotnie galwanizowane, naprawdę nie wiem, co musiałby zrobić, żeby je uszkodzić.

-A co z operacją? Co, jeśli uszkodzicie mu rdzeń podczas operacji? Będzie sparaliżowany i co wtedy zrobisz, Tony? Sypniesz kasą, powiesz, że ci przykro, nazwiesz go nieszczęśliwym przypadkiem i będziesz próbować dalej?

Steve niemalże krzyczał i nawet Bucky wiedział, że posunął się za daleko. Tony patrzył na niego, wyraźnie zraniony, z twarzą zaciętą, jakby miał zaraz wpaść w furię, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, Peggy odchrząknęła głośno, zwracając na nich swoją uwagę.

-Robię to z najwyższą przykrością, bo oglądanie, jak próbujecie zignorować to napięcie seksualne między wami jest przezabawne – zaczęła a Sam i Clint potaknęli żywiołowo – Ale myślę, że obaj powinniście się zamknąć i pozwolić Bucky’emu zdecydować.

Steve i Tony obaj zaczęli patrzeć na niego wyczekująco, więc Bucky oczywiście tym bardziej się zestresował i wyszedł pospiesznie mówiąc, że potrzebuje chwili, żeby pomyśleć. Wybiegł na ulicę i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, próbując oczyścić umysł i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Miał dużo do przyswojenia.

-Mam ostatniego, ale mogę się z tobą podzielić – usłyszał za sobą głos Clinta i obrócił się w jego stronę. Blondyn odpalał właśnie papierosa, siadając na chodniku pod ścianą. Barnes opadł na miejsce koło niego i westchnął ciężko.

-Barton.

-Mhm?

-Co byś zrobił na moim miejscu? – zapytał poważnie. Clint zawahał się na moment, wypuścił dym z płuc i podał mu fajkę.

-Bałbym się jak cholera – powiedział spokojnie – I nie wiem, czy bym się zgodził, gdybym nie znał Tony’ego. Ale wiesz, on i doktor Banner? Teraz znam ich obu na tyle dobrze, żeby nie wątpić, kiedy mówią, że coś się da zrobić. Oni nie są tylko mądrzy, Buck, są genialni. Nie pozwolą, żeby coś ci się stało. Tony nie jest typem człowieka, który lubi narażać innych dla siebie i jeśli nie wierzyłby, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nie prosiłby cię o to. To szansa jedna na milion.

I tak oto, z jakiegoś szalonego powodu ufając słowom Clinta, Bucky znalazł się tu, w skrzydle szpitalnym Stark Industries, siedząc na brzegu łóżka, otoczony tajemniczą maszynerią i białymi ścianami. Po drugiej stronie szklanych drzwi stał Tony, Bruce, Helen Cho, kobieta, która miała przeprowadzać jego drugą operację, dwóch innych lekarzy i kilka pielęgniarek.

Był w Stark Tower już trzy tygodnie, przechodząc przez różnorakie badania, testy, badania, testy i tak bez końca. Minął tydzień, odkąd wzięli go pod nóż i na stałe przytwierdzili do niego metalowe ramię, które od tamtego czasu wisiało bezwładnie na temblaku. Było lżejsze, niż się spodziewał po tym, co mówił Tony, ale czuł się z nim źle. Miał na sobie mnóstwo bandaży i dawali mu stałą, niską dawkę leku przeciwbólowego, ale skóra wokół protezy i tak cały czas go piekła. Będziesz miał blizny, powiedziała mu Helen. Nie będą ładne.

Bucky nie przejął się za bardzo. Blizny na kikucie też nie były ładne i nauczył się z nimi żyć. To ten obcy ciężar, którego nie mógł się pozbyć i którego nie mógł kontrolować mu przeszkadzał. Miał niecałą godzinę do operacji, po której miało się to zmienić, ale nie potrafił zmusić się, żeby zacząć się cieszyć. Mała część jego chciała zawołać Starka i kazać mu to z siebie zdjąć, ale efektywnie ją uciszał, nie chcąc się poniżyć.

Steve siedział na krześle obok niego i wpatrywał się w swoje stopy, wyglądając na bardziej przerażonego, niż Bucky. Miał ochotę powiedzieć coś do niego, zapewnić go, że wyjdzie z tego cały i zdrowy, ale zanim w jego głowie uformowało się sensowne zdanie, drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się i wszedł Clint, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

-Mogę? – zapytał, zanim zamknął drzwi i Bucky pokiwał głową wdzięczny za jego obecność, która miała na niego kojące, odprężające działanie. Steve przeniósł wzrok z jednego na drugiego, przeprosił cicho i wyszedł, zostawiając ich samych.

Clint zajął miejsce Steve’a, spojrzał na niego uważnie i uśmiechnął się.  

-Podekscytowany?

Bucky tylko wzruszył ramionami. A raczej, jednym ramieniem. Clint wydobył z siebie odgłos rozczarowania i wydął do przodu dolną wargę.

-Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem był się zgadzać – wydusił w końcu, pochylając głowę – To głupie, ale strasznie się boję.

Clint położył mu dwa palce na podbródku i delikatnie pchnął w górę jego twarz, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Gest wydał się tak intymny, że Bucky otworzył oczy w zdumieniu myśląc przez chwilę, że Clint będzie chciał go pocałować.

Ale Clint nie przysunął się, tylko zabrał dłoń i Bucky musiał zwalczyć ukłucie rozczarowania, którego nie powinien przecież poczuć.

-To wcale nie jest głupie. To normalne, że się boisz. Zdrowe – stwierdził Clint – Ale to nie powinno cię powstrzymywać.

Bucky nawet nie starał się powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem.

-Boże Barton, zostałeś mówcą motywacyjnym? – zapytał i poczuł się zadowolony, kiedy Clint też się zaśmiał, nadal uporczywie patrząc na, jak zdał sobie Bucky, nie jego twarz, ale jego usta. Ta świadomość sprawiła, że coś ciepłego i przyjemnego zaczęło zaciskać mu żołądek. Oblizał powoli wargi i uśmiechnął się, kiedy oddech Clinta zadrżał. To idiotyczne, pomyślał. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu szczerze go nie znosił. Było im łatwo się polubić, gdy już przestali napędzać ten pojedynek między nimi i pozwolili sobie trochę się rozluźnić, bardziej się między sobą otworzyć. Już zapomniał, jak to było nienawidzić Clinta, jakby to nigdy nie miało miejsca. Jakby nigdy nie było między nimi nic, poza przyjacielskimi docinkami i sympatią. I czułością, pomyślał Bucky, nerwowo przełykając ślinę i pochylając się bardzo powoli w jego stronę.

I kiedy ich usta dzieliły centymetry a Bucky już zaczął czuć rozlewające się po nim zadowolenie, Clint odchylił się na krześle tak daleko, że niemal z niego spadł.

-Wow, wow, ej! Co ty robisz?

-Ja-ja tylko, um, co? – Bucky poczuł się zraniony. I upokorzony. I bardzo mu się to nie podobało – Myślałem, że chcesz, żebym…

-Boże, Buck – sapnął Clint, wstając i odsuwając się od niego o kilka kroków w tył. Na ten widok Bucky poczuł się gorzej, niż kiedykolwiek, bo nie sądził, że Clint by go odrzucił, ale był przekonany, że nie zrobiłby tego tak okrutnie, jakby nie chciał, żeby Bucky go dotknął, jakby był nim zniesmaczony. Poczuł, że do oczu cisną mu się łzy, więc zacisnął je mocno, nie chcąc stracić resztek godności.

-Gapiłeś się – wycharczał – Gapiłeś mi się na usta, co miałem, kurwa, pomyśleć?

Siedział chwilę w ciszy starając się oddychać równo, kiedy Clint zaczął się cicho śmiać. Otworzył oczy w niedowierzaniu. Clint był dupkiem i miał problemy, ale Bucky nigdy nie spodziewałby się po nim, że ten by go wyśmiał i poniżył. Ale Barton stał przed nim, chichocząc, jakby usłyszał właśnie najlepszy na świecie żart. Bucky pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową i chciał kazać mu wypierdalać, ale Clint podszedł do niego, nadal się śmiejąc, przytulił go i położył mu głowę na ramieniu.

-O Jezu, Buck, przepraszam. Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, naprawdę nie sądziłem, że możesz dojść do takiego wniosku – powiedział, odsuwając się odrobinę i patrząc na niego z uśmiechem – Mam słuch uszkodzony w ponad osiemdziesięciu procentach. Nieoperacyjne. W sumie nic nie słyszę, kiedy nie noszę aparatów, które aktualnie zgubiłem - i proszę cię, nie mów o tym Tony’emu, zabije mnie – więc czytam z ruchu ust.

-Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś nosił aparat – zauważył Bucky, unosząc brew.

-Bo jest maleńki i prawie niewidoczny. Myślisz, że dlaczego nie mogę go znaleźć?

Popatrzył na niego przez chwilę sceptycznie, ale Clint tylko uśmiechał się cały czas rozbawiony, więc stwierdził, że chyba może mu uwierzyć.

-Naprawdę umiesz czytać z ruchu warg? – zapytał sceptycznie.

Clint pokiwał głową i wydał z siebie potwierdzające „mhm”, wyglądając na bardzo dumnego.

-Naprawdę chciałeś mnie pocałować? – zapytał po chwili nieśmiało, bardzo nieśmiało jak na siebie i Bucky poczuł, że się rumieni, więc spuścił wzrok i machnął ręką.

-Zapomnij, to było głupie.

-Myślę, że mogłoby być miłe – powiedział cicho i jeszcze zanim Bucky zdążył przyswoić treść jego słów, położył mu dłonie na policzkach i pocałował.

Kiedyś będą się zarzekać, że był to najromantyczniejszy pocałunek świata i że gdy tylko ich usta się połączyły wiedzieli, że czeka ich coś niesamowitego, i że byli idealnie dopasowani. Nikt im nigdy nie uwierzył. W szczególności nie Tony i nie Steve, bo w tym momencie stali oni za drzwiami – które były szklane, o czym Clint i Bucky najwyraźniej zapomnieli – i z rozbawieniem obserwowali, jak Clint niepewnie próbuje rozchylić usta Bucky’ego swoimi, unikając przy tym zderzenia nosami, podczas gdy Bucky wygląda, jakby doznawał właśnie ataku serca.

Po kilkunastu sekundach Clint nie wytrzymał i zaczął chichotać w usta Bucky’ego, który parsknął śmiechem, nie odsuwając się. Clint wydał z siebie udawany dźwięk obrzydzenia, ale zaraz próbował znowu go pocałować, tym razem mocniej, ale na krótko złączając ich usta. Bucky położył mu dłoń na karku i z całego serca próbował przestać się śmiać i odwzajemnić pocałunki. Zawiódł, więc Clint odsunął się, machnąwszy rękami.

-Przepraszam! Przepraszam – Bucky złapał go za biodro, nie chcąc, żeby się oddalił – No chodź.

Clint pochylił głowę, potarł się dłonią po karku i zamruczał głęboko. Barnes usiadł na łóżku, ciągnąc Clinta za sobą tak, że ten stał nad nim, między jego nogami.

-Nie obiecuję, że przestanę się z ciebie śmiać – oznajmił, ale Clint pokręcił tylko głową i raz jeszcze wziął jego twarz w dłonie.

Być może ten drugi pocałunek faktycznie byłby idealny. Miał potencjał, żeby być tym, który zapamiętają jako ich pierwszy i na którego wspomnienie uśmiechaliby się ciepło, zagryzając wargę.

Do tego pocałunku nigdy nie doszło, bo Helen Cho nie była Tonym Starkiem, więc bezceremonialnie weszła do środka i bez mrugnięcia okiem zaczęła rozporządzać swoim zespołem, zatrzymując się tylko na tyle, ile zajęło jej oznajmienie „panie Barton, proszę się pożegnać i wyjść, zobaczycie się, kiedy pan Barnes się obudzi”.

Bucky spojrzał na niego spanikowany i Clint pochylił się, cmokając go w czoło.

-Gotowy? – zapytał Tony, podchodząc do nich z podekscytowanym uśmiechem na ustach. Bucky zawahał się, ale wtedy Clint wziął go za rękę i ścisnął ją delikatnie, więc wziął głęboki oddech i pokiwał głową – Wszystko się uda, nie martw się. Nie martwcie się – zapewnił ich i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Steve’a, który stał w oddaleniu kilku kroków widocznie zakłopotany.

Bruce bardzo grzecznie ich wyprosił i zaczął raz jeszcze tłumaczyć Jamesowi, co będą robić. Bucky potakiwał tylko głową, zdziwiony małym uśmiechem, którego nie umiał powstrzymać.   


***  


Tony i Clint spędzili kolejnych kilka godzin obserwując z zaniepokojeniem na twarzy, jak Steve próbuje nie roznieść im domu. Chodził więc w kółko, siadał i wstawał na zmianę, wiercił się, zmieniał pozycje, wypił kilka kubków herbaty i średnio co dwanaście minut wypytywał Tony’ego, jak długo będzie trwać operacja, czy może iść zobaczyć, czy utrzymują go na bieżąco, czy jest absolutnie pewien, że Bucky’emu nic nie będzie, jakie podjęli środki ostrożności, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo niepowodzenia i, do cholery, Tony, ile do końca?

  
***

  
Bruce i Helen przyszli do nich po kilku godzinach i z uśmiechami na twarzach oznajmili, że skończyli operować i wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Steve zażądał, żeby go do niego zaprowadzili, ale Helen posłała mu zimne spojrzenie i powiedziała, że Bucky powinien wkrótce wybudzić się z narkozy i wtedy będzie mógł go zobaczyć – na maksymalnie piętnaście minut, zastrzegła. Musi odpocząć.

Sala pooperacyjna była o wiele przyjemniejsza niż poprzednia, mniejsza, jasna, wyposażona w niemal domowe meble, nadal pełna tajemniczej maszynerii, ale o wiele mniej przytłaczająca. Kiedy Steve wszedł do środka Bucky akurat pochylał się nad miednicą i wymiotował. Steve poczuł, jak w jego piersi rozlewa się panika, ale zanim zdążył podbiec, młoda lekarka powstrzymała go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-To normalne po narkozie. Nic mu nie będzie.

Bucky bez odrobiny zażenowania oddał jej miskę, wziął kilka łyków wody ze szklanki stojącej na stoliku obok, posłał Steve’owi słaby uśmiech i położył głowę na poduszkę, zasypiając niemal natychmiast.

Steve westchnął ciężko i usiadł obok łóżka decydując, że to tutaj poczeka.

-Steve, on naprawdę potrzebuje kilku dobrych godzin snu – szepnął Tony, który odkąd tylko weszli do pokoju miał w dłoniach tablet i z Bruce’em u boku sprawdzał wszystkie odczyty – Wszystko wygląda świetnie. Obudzi się, kiedy wypocznie. Chodź, pewnie też musisz być zmęczony.

Steve był wykończony, to fakt, ale nie zamierzał dopuścić do tego, żeby Bucky był sam, kiedy się obudzi. Zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął zdecydowanie głową.

-Zostanę.

-Steve…

-Tony, daj mi spokój.

-Nie, idź – odezwał się Clint – Zadzwoń do rodziny i znajomych, powiedz, że Barnes będzie żył i że nadal będzie kretynem. Odpocznij trochę, ja z nim zostanę. 

Przez sekundę Steve chciał znowu zaprotestować, ale Clint usiadł po drugiej stronie i nie tyle złapał Bucky’ego za rękę, co z delikatnością, o jaką nikt by go nie podejrzewał, muskał palcami jego dłoń. Gest wydawał się bardzo intymny, tak jak i ciepły wzrok, którym przesuwał po jego twarzy i Steve pomyślał, że może Buck ucieszyłby się na taki widok po przebudzeniu. Pokiwał głową, wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Tony dołączył do niego, zatrzymawszy się tuż przed wyjściem, żeby rzucić okiem na tę dwójkę.

-Dałbyś wiarę? – mruknął i wysłał Steve’owi ten swój mały, szelmowski uśmieszek, przez który na chwilę obaj poczuli się, jak gdyby nigdy nic się między nimi nie zmieniło.

  
***  


Dobrze by było obudzić się i wpierw poczuć coś przyjemnego. Delikatny zapach kwiatów w wazonie, na przykład. Promienie słońca na skórze. Może usłyszeć jakiś miękki szept.

Ale oczywiście pierwsze rzeczy, na których Bucky skupił się, kiedy przestał spać były okropne i sprawiły, że zaczął marzyć o tym, by spać dalej prze kolejnych kilka tygodni. Mógłby przysiąść, że jego gardło było suche jak papier ścierny, a niesmak w jego ustach był tak silny, że miał ochotę je otworzyć, wystawić język i wylać na niego wybielacz. Jęknął w zdegustowaniu i ułamek sekundy później ktoś włożył mu słomkę między usta. Pociągnął, wdzięczny w imieniu swojego gardła i kubków smakowych, i kiedy wypił wszystko, wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, który został poprawnie rozpoznany jako „jeszcze”. Odsapnął, przetarł oczy dłońmi i otworzył je powoli, starając się przyzwyczaić do światła. Dotknął swojej głowy i zdał sobie sprawę, że była w większości owinięta bandażami. Westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Barton zrobi mu milion zdjęć i będzie go terroryzował na wieki.

Bucky zmarszczył czoło. Barton. Coś na myśl o nim zadzwoniło mu w głowie i skupił się, próbując przypomnieć sobie, o co chodzi, kiedy poczuł dłoń na swoim przedramieniu i dotarło do niego, że przecież osoba, która podała mu wody, nadal siedziała obok.

Podniósł wzrok i parsknął cicho, kiedy jego wybawicielem okazał się, oczywiście, Clint.

-Cotyturobiszsz? – wymamrotał, na co Clint zmarszczył brwi, zastanowił się nad czymś chwilę i wzruszył lekko ramionami.

-Jak się czujesz? – zapytał go zamiast tego i Bucky zdał sobie sprawę, że Clint nie był w stanie nic odczytać z jego ledwo rozchylonych warg, ani tym bardziej usłyszeć jego bełkotania.

-W porządku. Świetnie – powiedział nieco głośniej i dokładniej. Blondyn uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Bucky spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Clint wyglądał na podekscytowanego i patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem, zmartwieniem i nadzieją.

I wtedy Bucky sobie przypomniał. Operacja. Przekaźnik. Metalowe ramię.

Gwałtownie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na niego spanikowany.

-Udało się? – zapytał – Będzie działać?

Clint uśmiechnął się szeroko i posłał wymowne spojrzenie na lewą barierkę w jego łóżku, która była odrobinę wygięta przez to, z jaką siłą Bucky zaciskał na niej dłoń. Swoją lewą, nowiutką, metalową dłoń.

-O mój Boże, o mój Boże, o Boże – szeptał gorączkowo do siebie, unosząc ją do twarzy i oglądając dokładnie. Obrócił ją, poruszył palcami, zacisnął i rozluźnił pięść. Srebrne platerowanie przesuwało się z niemal niesłyszalnym szczękiem, całkowicie płynnie i zależnie od jego woli, i Bucky poczuł, że ma mokre policzki, i słyszał, że oddech mu się trzęsie, ale nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek w życiu widział coś tak pięknego. Na nadgarstku miał delikatnym grawerem wypisane litery SI pod strzelistą linią. Uśmiechnął się do siebie zadowolony, bo na projektach, które pokazywał mu Stark logo jego firmy było czarne, duże i bardzo widoczne.

Bucky krzyknął cicho i otworzył szeroko nadal mokre oczy, kiedy Clint przesunął kciukiem po grzbiecie jego ręki.

-Zrób to jeszcze raz – poprosił cienkim głosem i nie wiedział, czy Clint w ogóle to widział, ale ten i tak pogłaskał go jeszcze raz po dłoni, potem po wnętrzu jego przedramienia, na chwilę owinął palce wokół bicepsa, a potem cofnął je i splótł z palcami Bucky’ego.

-Czuję to – powiedział, uśmiechając się przez łzy – O Boże, Clint, ja to czuję.

Świadomie, ale bez wysiłku czy zastanowienia uniósł dłoń Clinta i przycisnął do niej usta, na co ten pchnął go biodrem, siadając obok niego na łóżku, objął ramieniem i pocałował w skroń. Bucky wtulił się w niego odrobinę głębiej i zaczął się uspokajać, ani na sekundę nie przestając badania dłoni Clinta swoją.

  
***  


-Więc… Ty i Barnes to tak na poważnie?

Tony i Clint stali razem w kuchni, wspólnymi siłami starając się ugotować coś innego niż pizza. No, Clint gotował. Tony miał zakaz zbliżania się do produktów spożywczych, odkąd Pepper opowiedziała mu o incydencie z omletem.

-Tak sądzę? – powiedział niepewnie, marszcząc czoło – Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale…

-Jesteście siebie warci – stwierdził Tony, wzruszając ramionami – Dwaj kretyni.

-Myślałem, że go nie znosisz.

-Nie „nie znoszę” – zaczął, ale urwał, bo Clint posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie – W porządku, nie znoszę go, ale tego białasa nie znosiłem bardziej. Jak mu tam było? Pierre?

-Pietro – zaśmiał się Clint, na wspomnienie swojego bardzo nikłego romansu, który runął w spektakularny wręcz sposób, głównie dzięki Natashy, niech Bóg błogosławi jej czarną duszę.

Tony wzdrygnął się teatralnie, po czym uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Bucky zniszczył jego związek, nie zrobił nic, żeby to naprawić, zachowywał się jak dupek a jego obecność bardzo boleśnie przypominała mu o Steve’ie, ale nie miał serca chować urazy, kiedy patrzył, jak Clint, jego nieprzystosowany społecznie, odziany w fiolet najlepszy przyjaciel rozpromienia się na jego widok, jak się rozluźnia, gdy ten otoczy go ramionami i jak idiotycznie szczęśliwy jest, odkąd się z nim spotyka. Clint zasługiwał, żeby mieć kogoś takiego.

Poczuł się trochę jak wtedy, kiedy Pepper powiedziała, że się z kimś spotyka. Cieszył się ich szczęściem, szczerze, prawdziwie życzył im, żeby to było to, czego szukali, ale nie mógł powstrzymać odrobiny smutku, może odrobiny zazdrości, bo najwyraźniej coś było z nim nie tak, bo każdy znajdował kogoś dla siebie, a za każdym razem, kiedy Tony myślał, że jemu też się udało, wszystko się sypało. Sunset, Tiberius, Rumiko, Pepper. Steve.

Teraz Pepper miała Ryana, Clint miał Jamesa, Rhodey dzwonił do niego ostatnio, pijanym głosem zachwalając Carol, Nat mogła udawać, że nie, ale Tony widział, jak patrzyła na jednego z jego prawników (Matt? chyba miał na imię Matt), Reed miał Sue, a Sue miała brata, który bezceremonialnie stwierdził, że on i Peter są dla siebie stworzeni, Bruce miał Betty, Steve miał Peggy, a Tony nie miał nikogo.

Próbował nienawidzić Peggy, bo to by ułatwiło tak wiele, gdyby mógł się skupić na jakimś silnym uczuciu, które przyćmiłoby tęsknotę, ale już po trzyminutowej rozmowie z nią wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie poczuć do niej czegokolwiek poza szacunkiem i sympatią, i rozumiał całkowicie, jak Steve mógł tak szybko ją pokochać, jak z taką łatwością mógł o nim zapomnieć.

Sam też by chętnie zapomniał.

  
***

  
-Jest cudowna. Jest idealna. Boże, Tony, chodzę po tej ziemi tylko po to, żeby być jej niewolnikiem. Jest inteligentna, silna, niezależna, utalentowana, jest taka piękna, Tony, gdybyś zobaczył jej włosy, jakby były z płynnego złota, Tony, a jej uśmiech! Mógłbym spędzić resztę życia, tylko obserwując, jak się śmieje. Mógłbym spędzić resztę życia robiąc wszystko, byle tylko się zaśmiała – Rhodey pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i westchnął – Mógłbym się jej oświadczyć już teraz, gdyby nie to, że byliśmy tylko na czterech randkach. Kiedyś się jej oświadczę, ty będziesz moim drużbą i podczas swojej przemowy będziesz mówił o tym teraz, i wszyscy będą się ze mnie śmiać, ale potem powiesz o tym, jak dwoje ludzi, którzy się kochają, wyciągają z siebie to, co najlepsze i o tym, że ja i ona jesteśmy dowodem na istnienie miłości i wszyscy będą płakać. Wszyscy będą płakać. Nawet dziwny, psychopatyczny chłopak Clinta.

-Siedzimy tuż obok, wiesz? – odezwał się Clint, ale został zignorowany. Rhodey przyleciał z LA, mówiąc, że chodzi o sprawy służbowe, ale Tony był całkowicie przekonany, że chciał po prostu opowiedzieć mu o Carol, która była ich najlepszym pilotem i jego najświeższą miłością.

Rhodey zawsze był romantykiem i Tony nie zliczy, ile razy już słuchał, że „to ta jedyna”. Początkowo tak to traktował, uzbrojony w ironię i patronizujący uśmiech, ale im więcej Rhodey o niej mówił, tym bardziej docierało do niego, że mówi na serio. A Tony, który spędził całe liceum i studia krytycznym wzrokiem patrząc na dziewczyny tego kochliwego pajaca, czuł, że tym razem to coś innego, że piękna Carol była czymś więcej, że pod fasadą złotych włosów i głębokich oczu była prawdziwa osoba.

-Musisz ją poznać – oświadczył – Polubicie się.

-Nie wątpię.

-Poznam cię z jej przyjaciółką. Jest świetna, serio. Jest uosobieniem wszystkiego, co sprawia, że nastolatki mają kompleksy.

Tony pokręcił tylko głową i zmusił się, żeby się uśmiechnąć.

-Tony, serio. Jess jest śliczna i mądra, i ma okropne poczucie humoru, zupełnie jak ty – Rhodey po przyjacielsku uderzył go w ramię i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

-Daj sobie spokój – poradził mu Bucky, przeciągając samogłoski – Stark zdecydowanie bardziej woli płakać w poduszkę i tęsknie wpatrywać się w sufit, marząc o pewnym chuderlawym artyście, niż się ogarnąć. Geniusze tak mają.

Tony poczuł nieodpartą chęć rzucenia w niego czymś ciężkim.

-Boże, Tony, myślałem, że ci przeszło – Rhodey popatrzył na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem, a Tony skulił się w sobie, zawstydzony – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.

-Za co ty go przepraszasz? Nie przepraszaj – krzyknął Barnes, ignorując Clinta, który starał się go uciszyć, wpychając mu łokieć między żebra – To jego własna wina, że woli się nad sobą użalać, bo nie ma jaj, żeby coś z tym zrobić.

-Bucky, przestań – mruknął Clint, zaciskając szczękę i patrząc na Tony’ego przepraszającym wzrokiem.

-Nie! Boże, Clint, nie mów mi, że nie masz tego dość. Po operacji Steve spędził tu prawie tydzień, chodząc w kółko i czekając, aż ten dupek się do niego odezwie, a on co robi? Chowa się w warsztacie, jak spierdolona ciota, a potem zachowuje się jak depresyjne zombie.

Clint i Rhodey obaj wyglądali, jakby mieli złapać go za włosy i wyrzucić przez balkon, ale zanim zdążyli zareagować, Tony wstał i zbliżył się do niego na parę kroków, ze skonfundowanym wyrazem twarzy.

-Czekaj- c-co? Co ty powiedziałeś?

-Dobrze wiesz, co powiedziałem, Stark, nie udawaj, że… - zaczał Barnes, też wstając, ale Tony uciszył go machnięciem ręki.

-Czekając? Aż się do niego odezwę? – Tony wyglądał, jakby spadła na niego tona cegieł. Nie był wściekły, był zszokowany i patrzył na Bucky’ego jakby ten właśnie dostarczył mu najlepszą wiadomość w życiu.

-No tak.

-Ale Peggy.

-Ja, co? – Bucky pokręcił głową – O Boże, Stark, Peggy rzuciła go po pierwszej randce, bo zachowywał się jak nieszczęśliwie zakochany dzieciak, którym jest i nie mógł przestać myśleć o tobie. Dosłownie.

Tony otwierał i zamykał usta w zdziwieniu i chyba zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

-Tony, spójrz na mnie – Bucky położył mu prawą dłoń na ramieniu i uniósł metalowy palec w geście przestrogi – Steve to mój najlepszy przyjaciel i chcę dla niego jak najlepiej. Miał znaleźć słodką dziewczynę, ożenić się i mieć gromadkę uroczych bachorków, które bym rozpieszczał. Taki jest Steve, tego zawsze chciał. Chciał, Stark, w czasie przeszłym, bo potem poznał ciebie i wybiłeś mu to z głowy. Nie wiem jak, ale zdołałeś go przekonać, że ty jesteś tym, czego potrzebuje do szczęścia. Ten człowiek jest w tobie absurdalnie zakochany. Bardziej niż ten pajac tutaj w swojej pani pilot – mruknął, kiwając głową w stronę Rhodeya – Więc pójdziesz do niego i powiesz mu, cokolwiek musisz mu powiedzieć, żebyście obaj mogli, kurwa, wreszcie przestać nad sobą płakać i pójść do łóżka. Masz iść i przelecieć mojego kumpla, Stark, a jak nie, to wepchnę ci to ramię w dupę – zakończył, mocno uderzając Tony’ego palcem w klatkę piersiową, a Clint uniósł brew i wyglądał, jakby wpadł właśnie na genialny pomysł.

Tony stał bez ruchu jeszcze przez moment, po czym zaśmiał się w głos i rzucił się na Bucky’ego, przytulając go mocno. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, złapał za marynarkę i wbiegł do windy.

  
***

  
Otrzepał rękawy, poprawił włosy, przygładził bródkę i sprawdził, czy aby na pewno ma świeży oddech. Nie pomyślał, żeby się przygotować, zbyt zaaferowany faktem, że Steve go nie nienawidził. Teraz stał przed jego drzwiami, tak samo jak te kilka tygodni temu, ale tym razem nie miał moralnego wsparcia. Zastanowił się, czy nie powinien ubrać się w garnitur, kupić bukiet róż, zrobić to porządnie.

Zaczął obliczać trasę do najbliższego znanego mu krawca, ale zrezygnował. Nie miało być porządnie, ani idealnie. Po tym całym bałaganie, w który się wpakowali, liczyło się to, żeby było szczerze. I to, w ten sposób, było szczere. Nieprzygotowany, nadal w szoku, ze spoconymi dłońmi, zmierzwionymi włosami i oddechem pachnącym kawą.

Uniósł dłoń i zapukał.

Steve otworzył niemal od razu, z uśmiechem na ustach, który zamarł na widok Tony’ego.

-Musimy porozmawiać.

-Ja, ach, to nie najlepszy moment, Tony – powiedział Steve, nerwowo przeciągając palce przez włosy.

-Coś się stało?

-Nie, ja tylko…

-Jesteś zajęty? – przerwał mu gorączkowo – Masz gości?

-Tak, Thor i Sam są…

-No trudno – Tony machnął ręką, wepchnął się do mieszkania, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie – Steve. Steve. Stevie. Twój dziwny najlepszy przyjaciel, który z jakiegoś powodu pomyślał, że to dobry pomysł, żeby zakochać się w moim dziwnym najlepszym przyjacielu, powiedział mi dziś coś bardzo ważnego.

-Tak?

-Nazwał mnie spierdoloną ciota i depresyjnym zombie, i  - nie, nie, nie, Steve posłuchaj – i miał rację. Przez ostatnich parę tygodni, nie, przez ostatnich parę miesięcy byłem okropny. Sam siebie nie mogłem znieść, byłem cały czas zmęczony, znudzony, załamany, Steve i jest ku temu powód – zatrzymał się na chwilę i wziął twarz Steve’a w dłonie, który wyglądał na trochę spanikowanego – Ty. Steve, byłem absolutnie nieszczęśliwy, ale nie przez ciebie, tylko przez to, że cię zabrakło. Steve, Steve, przepraszam. Powinienem był ci powiedzieć, albo wyjaśnić, porozmawiać z tobą, nie cię unikać, byłem idiotą, ale Steve – Tony zaśmiał się cicho – myślę, myślę, że jeżeli spróbujemy jeszcze raz, to albo wszystko spierdolimy od razu, albo będziemy razem niewiarygodnie szczęśliwi przez bardzo długi czas i będziemy łamać sobie serca, a potem na powrót je sklejać i nie będziemy mogli bez siebie żyć i, Steve. Ja naprawdę chcę spróbować jeszcze raz.

Tony zamilkł, oddychając ciężko i poczuł, że zaraz się rozpłacze, jeżeli Steve czegoś nie zrobi.

A Steve zamknął na chwilę oczy, zaśmiał się miękko i położył ręce na policzkach Tony’ego, odwzajemniając gest.

-Tony – szepnął, patrząc na niego z pełną powagą – jestem w tobie absurdalnie zakochany. 

-Aha.

-Bardzo chętnie spróbowałbym jeszcze raz.

Przyciągnął jego twarz bliżej do swojej, pocałował i czuł, że Tony szczerzy się w jego usta.

-Steve – zaczął, ale ten go uciszył, całując znowu – Steve, skarbie.

-Ćśś – mruknął i rozchylił wargi, chcąc pogłębić pocałunek.

-Steve, serio, czekaj – Tony położył mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej i odepchnął delikatnie. Steve się zaniepokoił. Może zrobił coś źle, może posunął się za daleko, za szybko – Steve, zacznijmy od nowa w jakimś ładnym miejscu.

-C-co?

-We Florencji. Byłeś kiedyś we Florencji? Spodobałaby ci się – Tony uśmiechał się szeroko i patrzył na niego niewidzącym wzrokiem – Jesteś artystą, bardzo by ci się spodobała. Steve, chodź, jedziemy do Florencji.

Tony skupił na nim wzrok i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

-Tony, stój – Steve pociągnął go za rękaw i prawie rozpłynął się na widok jego okrągłych, zdziwionych oczu – Nie jedziemy do Florencji.

Tony jęknął, rozczarowany i spojrzał na niego smutno. Steve stanął na palcach i jeszcze raz go pocałował, tym razem mocniej, głębiej i dłużej.

-Nie jedziemy do Florencji – szepnął w jego usta – Mam pracę. Pojedziemy w przyszłym tygodniu.

-Och, Boże, kocham cię – wydyszał Tony, nie przestając go całować.

Sam i Thor stali na progu salonu, patrząc na niech, Thor szczerząc się szeroko, Sam z uniesioną brwią.

-No, bardzo to było ładne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clint ma fetysz na ramię potwierdzone info 
> 
> (uderzcie mnie na [tumblrze](http://odeaths.co.vu)


	8. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zamierzałam poczekać jeszcze parę dni z dodaniem epilogu, ale ej, właśnie ogarnęłam że łpmidd ma ponad 1000 hitsów. I ponad 75 kudosów. Ej, ej, ej, to dużo, prawda? Wydaje się cholernie dużo i bardzo mocno dziękuję wszystkim, którzy cierpliwie czekali, aż ja to sobie wszystko napiszę, co zabrało mi w cholerę dużo czasu, przyznaję się (ale przyznajcie że im dalej w historię tym częściej dodawałam i tym rozdziały dłuższe, jest progress).
> 
> Tak swoją drogą, kiedy pisałam pierwszy rozdział, planowałam, że będzie ich dwa a całość będzie miała może jakieś 3k. Potem pojawił się Clint i tak jakoś wyszło. 
> 
> Także, no. To tutaj to tylko kilkaset słów, że jeszcze trochę przycukrzyć iiii koniec. Wysyłam dziecko na studia.  
> Ona nadal gdzieś tam jest i nadal je kocham, ale już nie muszę się nim przejmować i mogę robić następne (*slaps self* stop talking*)

_**Dwa lata później** _

 

Nikt nie był do końca pewien, jak do tego doszło, a już z pewnością nie Clint i Bucky. Byli pewni tylko kilku rzeczy:

a)      Clint miał niefortunny nawyk wracania do domu mocno poobijanym

b)      Bucky miał tendencję do zachowywania się jak nadopiekuńczy ojciec, wyznający zasadę szorstkiej miłości

c)       Długie kłótnie, podczas których Bucky zarzekał się, że jeśli Clint wróci raz jeszcze do domu z czymkolwiek złamanym, to on nie zawaha się go zabić – to w ich związku absolutna norma

d)      Najgorsza, najdłuższa i najbardziej intensywna z tych kłótni miała miejsce po tym, kiedy Clint wpadł na tę samą grupę rosyjskich gangsterów w dresach, która wcześniej go ogłuszyła i skończył w szpitalu z rozlicznymi obrażeniami

e)      Kłótnia ta, niejasnym sposobem, zakończyła się obopólną zgodą na małżeństwo

Steve znał Bucky’ego na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, jak bardzo beznadziejnym jest romantykiem, kiedy ktoś potrafi sprawić, że ten czuje się komfortowo.

Więc chociaż Clint był miłośnikiem pizzy, piwa, popcornu i pocałunków na kanapie, bajkowe randki przynajmniej raz na kilka miesięcy stały się dla nich tradycją. Bucky, oczywiście, za każdym razem mamrotałby, że garnitury, dorożka, kolacja przy świecach i szampan pod gwiazdami to kompletna bzdura, ale po wyrazie jego twarzy w trakcie trwania randki z łatwością można było odczytać, jak bardzo lubi być traktowany w ten sposób.

To wszystko nie zmieniło jednak w żaden sposób tego, jak bardzo zaskoczeni byli, cóż, wszyscy, kiedy Bucky wziął się za planowanie ślubu.

No dobra, trochę mu to zajęło – zaręczyli się przypadkiem i przez kilka miesięcy żyli tylko w myśli „wow, ślub, fajnie”, niewiele z tym robiąc. Bucky potrzebował odpowiedniego popchnięcia i pchnięciem tym okazało się inne wesele.

-Niebieski i czerwony. Kto wybiera takie kolory na ślub? Idiotyczne – stwierdził, krytycznym okiem mierząc salę – My pójdziemy w lawendę.

-Oczywiście, skarbie – odpowiedział mu Clint bez większego zainteresowania.

-I żadnych róż. Takie oklepane.

-Co tylko zechcesz.

Bucky uśmiechnął się zadowolony, najwyraźniej przekonany, że niski ton Clinta był oznaką rozkoszy, a nie zobojętnienia. Steve uniósł brew i posłał Tony’emu znaczące spojrzenie, który go nie zauważył, zbyt zajęty nerwowym poprawianiem krawata i rozglądaniem się po sali.

-Tony – odezwał się Steve, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu – Wszystko jest pięknie, przestań już.

Tony jęknął głośno i skierował na niego swoje nadal czerwone oczy. No dobra, więc Tony Stark płacze na ślubach. I co z tego.

-Jestem _drużbą_ , Steve – oznajmił – To moja praca się denerwować, żeby Rhodey nie musiał.

Blondyn zaśmiał się cicho i oparł się podbródkiem o jego ramię, obejmując jego talię.

-Twoja praca to zapewniać panu młodemu moralne wsparcie, czego robić nie możesz, kiedy się tak stresujesz. Poza tym – dodał – Jess jest honorową druhną i nie wygląda nerwową.

Bucky parsknął głośno.

- _Jessica_ – wysyczał nienawistnie – Oczywiście, że Jessica  się nie denerwuje, Jessica ma wszystko gdzieś.

Clint westchnął i przewrócił oczyma, patronizująco poklepując Bucky’ego po ramieniu. Tony zmarszczył brwi i odszukał wzrokiem Jessiki, która rozmawiała aktualnie z Natashą. Nat pomachała mu lekko, wyraźnie bardzo zadowolona w objęciach Matta, który – gdyby widział – patrzyłby na nią teraz z uwielbieniem.

-Jak to, wszystko gdzieś?

-No wiesz, wszystko. Na przykład to, że ktoś jest zaangażowany w stały związek i planuje wyjść za mąż.

Steve i Tony parsknęli śmiechem, aż zbyt dobrze zaznajomieni z tym, jak wygląda Bucky, kiedy ktoś podrywa Clinta.

-No bo po co się tym przejmować? Lepiej zacząć się ocierać, jak napalo…

-No-no-no, już, już – przerwał mu Tony, kiedy zobaczył, że w ich stronę zmierza Carol – Wystarczy, rozumiemy.

-Co rozumiecie? – zagadała.

Wyglądała zjawiskowo. Biała suknia opinała jej muskularne ciało we wszystkich właściwych miejscach, złote włosy spływały po ramionach, zdobienia migotały, ale nie przesadnie, a jej uśmiech – Boże, Tony wcale się nie dziwił, że Rhodey tak bardzo się zakochał – uśmiechała się, jakby najbardziej na świecie cieszyła się, że może cię widzieć, jej twarz jasna i oczy lśniące.

-Że Bucky potrzebuje terapii – powiedział konwersacyjnie Tony, wręczając jej kieliszek szampana – Jak się czujesz?

Carol otworzyła usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale tylko zachichotała i uniosła ręce. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szczerzej, o ile było to możliwe.

-Jestem przeszczęśliwa – westchnęła w końcu – Wiesz, nigdy nie planowałam wychodzić za mąż, ale Jim… - wzruszyła ramionami – Jim to zmienił. A u was jak?

Tony zmrużył oczy i pomyślał przez chwilę.

Rhodey właśnie się ożenił z kobietą swoich marzeń, która też zaskakująco szybko wskoczyła na wysokie miejsce na liście ulubionych osób Tony’ego. Clint miał swojego chorobliwie zazdrosnego, ale niewątpliwie kochającego narzeczonego. Natasha, nosząca teraz tytuł prezesowej zarządu Stark Industries, była w szczęśliwym związku z odnoszącym sukcesy młodym prawnikiem. Pepper, po latach starań, nareszcie miała w kieliszku wodę zamiast szampana (i Tony podejrzewał, że Ryan też). Peter – którego chłopaka Tony szczerze nie znosił, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego – dostał stypendium w Uniwersytecie Nowojorskim i był jednym z najlepiej zapowiadających się młodych naukowców, których zatrudniało SI.

A on miał Steve’a, który głaskał go po piersi i całował w policzek przed snem. Który miał przynajmniej dwa szkicowniki wypełnione jego twarzą, który nie złościł się za bardzo, kiedy Tony zapominał o urodzinach i rocznicach, który przynosił mu jedzenie i kawę do warsztatu. Który rozumiał, że Tony będzie dawał mu drogie prezenty, ale nie po to, że kupić jego miłość, nie – tylko po to, żeby mu przypomnieć, że go kocha, chociaż nie zawsze wie, jak powinien to okazywać. 

-Nie jest najgorzej. Panna młoda ładna – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami – I drinki darmowe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tak btw, ja nic do jess nie mam, ja uwielbiam jess całym sercem po prostu chciałam, żeby bucky był zazdrosny


End file.
